A Reason
by Channie10
Summary: Kyungsoo adalah seorang mahasiswa yang kehidupannya didebatkan oleh dua orang pria . /KAISOO/GS
1. Chapter 1

Hello , namaku Do Kyungsoo dan usiaku 19 tahun , aku bersekolah di SM Hill University dan aku adalah seorang wanita .

Aku duduk dikursi berwarna cokelat karamel di sebuah taman ditengah kota Los Angeles . Hei , ini musim dingin dan aku , dengan baju musim dinginku duduk ditengah taman yang kosong melompong . Aku menghembuskan nafasku membuat nya seperti uap hangat yang mengepul dari se-cup mi instan . Ku gosok-gosokkan tanganku , mencoba mencari kehangatan . Meskipun aku sudah memakai baju berlapis-lapis tebalnya , tapi jangan pikir aku sudah merasa hangat , kecuali bila sekarang aku sedang duduk manis didepan tungku pemanas dengan secangkir cokelat panas ditangan .

"Annyeong haseyo , Nona Do"kata seseorang yang baru saja datang dan menghampiriku . Namanya Jennifer Sckout , seperti sebuah nama anggota perkumpulan anak pramuka . Aku ketawa habi-habisan saat mendengar nama lengkapnya pertama kali . Aku berdiri , lalu membungkukkan badanku "Nde , Annyeonghaseyo"kataku sambil tersenyum kecil , dia tersenyum juga lalu duduk disampingku . Aku masih dengan wajah yang tersenyum kecil , sesungguhnya aku pegal berlagak seperti ini , ini menggelikan sungguh .

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan?"tanyaku . Jika kau tahu , dia meneleponku saat aku sedang yoga . Dan itu sangat menyebalkan , aku ini bisa dibilang –sedikit- gemuk untuk ukuran perempuan . "Kim Jongin"katanya , dan airmukanya langsung berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat . Aku merengut , ada apa lagi dengan lelaki itu?. "Ada apa dengannya?"tanyaku . Jennifer menatapku dengan wajah menggelikannya , "Dia berkencan dengan wanita lain lagi kemarin Sabtu"katanya . Aku menghela nafas , lagi-lagi "Siapa lagi kali ini?"tanyaku . Jennifer manghapus airmata yang mengalir dari pipinya .

"Catherine Stwert, mahasiswa semester satu dari jurusan Ilmu Pengetahuan"katanya . Aku melongo , Catherine Stwert yang bernama asli Catherine Piquen itu adalah mahasiswa populer nomor satu tahun ini , dan Jennifer mau mengalahkan wanita seperti itu? "Kau gila"kataku dengan wajah datar . Jennifer menatapku bingung , aku berdecih "Kau lepaskan saja Kai , kalau kau tahu Catherine Stwert itu adalah wanita populer kau pasti akan pingsan"kataku . Dia menundukkan wajahnya , bodohnya Jennifer bisa terjerat pesona palsu sahabatku –Kim Jongin atau yang akrab dipanggil Kai .

"Sudahlah , tak ada gunanya bicara denganmu"katanya lalu pergi . Aku heran , Kai tak tampan , dia hanya bermodal Pe-De yang besar untuk menjerat wanita . Aku jadi ingin makan Red Velvet , dan rencananya , aku akan beli sekotak Red Velvet Pancakes pada saat pulang nanti .

Aku berjalan di jalan sepi yang tertutupi salju , aku berhenti didepan sebuah Bakery langganannya Kai sih sebenarnya , tapi aku suka Red Velvet disini . Ku dorong pintu kaca yang bertuliskan Welcome , yang menimbulkan bunyi kelinting . Aku berjalan kearah kasir wanita , aku memesan sekotak Red Velvet dan segelas kopi hitam dan segelas kapucino . Aku duduk dikursi berbentuk bunga sambil menunggu.

Aku berjalan pulang dengan tas plastik transparan ditangan , aku tersenyum gila . Hei , aku jadi ingat wajah pacarku kalau aku sedang bahagia . Oh , kak Minho cepatlah pulang . Aku menutup pagar besi rumahku yang tingginya setinggi dada orang dewasa , lalu berjalan sambil bersenandung menuju rumahku . Aku membuka pintu rumahku , dan dengan sekali nafas , aku teriak sekencangnya . "Kai … kau mengagetkanku"kataku sambil memegangi dadaku dan berteriak kearah Kai .

Kai hanya tersenyum setan sambil duduk diatas sofa warna krem yang ada diruang tamu rumahku . Mataku memicing menatap Kai , dia selalu menjadi tamu yang tak pernah diundang . Seandainya saja tadi itu kak Minho , aku akan langsung memeluknya erat . "Kenapa ? kecewa karena bukan Choi Minho?"tanya Kai sambil menunjukku dengan dagunya .

"Kalau ya apa urusanmu ? dan kau seharusnya memanggilnya dengan embel-embel kakak"kataku . Kai tertawa terbahak , ada yang salahkah ? . Aku berjalan kearahnya , menaikkan tinjuku "K-kau menyebalkan"kataku sambil meninju udara didepan wajah Kai . Lalu aku berjalan meninggalkannya diruang tengah , sambil membawa Red Velvet ku . "Hei , Kyungsoo … jangan marah , aku hanya bercanda tentang Minho konyolmu itu"katanya , bahkan dia sudah berani mengatai Kak Minho didepanku , dasar tidak sopan .

"Buang saja , omonganmu untuk Catherine pacar barumu Kai , tak usah lelah-lelah berbicara denganku . Okay?"kataku , aku seperti ingin menangis . Aku merasa malu sekaligus marah , Kai diam ditempat "Dari mana kau tahu tentang Catherine?"tanyanya , aku membalikkan badanku , berdecih didepannya "Kau tak perlu tahu itu . Dan , hell Jennifer sudah lancar berbahasa korea sekarang"kataku lalu masuk kedalam kamarku . Kamarku ada dilantai bawah , aku tak mau bersusah payah untuk menuruni tangga bila aku sedang bangun kesiangan .

Kai mengikutiku dibelakang , dengan tatapan malasnya . "Hei Kai , kau ingat kita masih di Los Angeles"kataku , dia melihat kearahku "Ada yang salah memangnya?"tanyanya . Aku menggeleng lalu membuka kotak rotiku , aku mencomotnya satu lalu meminum kapucino hangatku . Kai mengambil sebuah Red Velvet lalu meminum kopi hitamnya , kenapa aku tadi membeli dua gelas kopi , aku menyesal sungguh .

"Kau disini untuk belajar Kai , bukan untuk mempermainkan wanita"kataku , Kai masih meminum kopinya , "Aku hanya ingin sedikit bermain dengan wanita luar , ada yang salah ? atau kau cemburu Do Kyungsoo ?"tanyanya dan pada saat itu juga aku langsung tersedak Red Velvet-ku dan langsung meminum setengah kapucinoku yang masing hangat . "Hei , hati-hati dengan perkataanmu"kataku

Kai tertawa kecil , "Jadi benar , kau cemburu?"tanyanya lagi . Oh God , bila dia menanyakannya lagi aku akan menyiramnya dengan sisa kapucinoku . "Tidak , lagi pula kita hanya teman"kataku datar lalu mencomot lagi Red Velvetku . Dia melongo "Benarkah , benar tak mau punya hubungan spesial denganku ?"tanyanya dengan wajah yang menggelikan . "Tidak , sudahlah . Pergi sana , naik kekamarmu dan tidur"kataku . Aku memang menyiapkan sebuah kamar khusus untuknya , supaya dia tidak harus tidur seranjang denganku . "Tidak , aku ingin tidur disini bersamamu"katanya lalu berbaring disampingku.

"Hnn, baiklah hanya malam ini"kataku lalu ikut berbaring disampingnya . Ia meletakkan tangannya diatas pinggangku tapi tak menggeserku mendekat padanya , dia masuk kedalam selimut tebal bermotif bunga daisy ku dan terlelap .

Aku bangun dengan keadaan kosong disampingku , Kai sudah pergi , aku tahu itu . Ia akan pulang ke apartemen-nya dan bersiap untuk ke kampus . Aku menyibak selimut ku , berjalan kearah kamar mandi , dan masuk kedalam tub yang berisi air hangat . Aku keluar menggunakan bathrobe putihku dan membuka lemari bajuku . Celana ketat putih panjang , baju wol putih lengan panjang dan jaket tebal hitam dengan syal berwarna putih yang aku padukan dengan bot ber-heels setinggi lima senti berwarna hitam .

Aku berangkat ke kampusku menggunakan mobil mini cooper putihku . Aku menyetir dengan pelan , ini masih pukul delapan dan aku masuk kelas pukul Sembilan . Aku punya waktu satu jam untuk makan dikantin nanti . Aku memarkirkan mobilku dihalaman belakang SM Hill . Parkirannya pun masih sepi , aku berani taruhan kalau Kai masih bergelung dengan selimut di apartemennya setelah dia pulang dari rumahku . Aku berjalan sambil membawa tas selempang dan beberapa buku yang aku bawa , kelas pertama hingga istirahat makan siang adalah bahasa , aku bosan bila harus selalu bertemu dengan orang tinggi yang bernama itu .

Aku duduk dikursi kantin yang terdapat dipojok ruangan , aku menaruh tas dan bukuku lalu berjalan menuju antrean untuk mengantre makanan . Aku mengambil sebuah roti dengan minyak zaitun dan sepiring kecil salad buah dan segelas susu putih , ini cukup untukku –setidaknya sampai jam makan siang datang- . Aku memakan rotiku dengan lahap , rasanya sudah lama aku tak makan roti dengan minyak zaitun , ini enak . "Kai , kau lagi-lagi mengagetkanku"kataku ,

Kai tersenyum lalu mengambil sesendok kecil salad buahku . "Maafkan aku , tapi aku punya berita terhangat untuk pagi ini"katanya dengan mulut yang penuh dengan salad , "Hei , aku tak tahu kalau kau juga suka bergosip . Katakan apa berita terhangatnya!"kataku lalu memakan lagi roti panggangku . "Choi Minho sudah kembali dari study-nya di Jerman"katanya . Aku tersedak lalu menatapnya dengan tatapan kau-tak-berbohong-kan .

"Aku tak berbohong , Nona Do"katanya sambil mengangkat tangannya sebatas dada . Aku tersenyum lebar sampai membuat mataku tertutup "Dia akan kekampus pagi ini?"tanyaku . Oh God , akhirnya setelah dua bulan menunggunya menyelesaikan study sementaranya di Jerman , akhirnya Kak Minho pulang ke Los Angeles . "Aku dengar sih , Ya"katanya , aku menghembuskan nafasku pelan . Okay , ini lebih menegangkan dari pada saat aku interview masuk Universitas . "Kau terlihat begitu bersemangat"katanya datar . Aku memajukan bibirku , "Ada apa denganmu ? Hei ini berita baik"kataku dengan bersemangat , dan akhir peristiwanya adalah Kai menginggalkanku dengan wajah yang tak tergambarkan .

Aku berjalan dengan senyum lebar yang terlukis diwajahku , aku menghentikannya saat semua orang membuatku menjadi pusat perhatian . Aku menundukkan kepalaku lalu berjalan santai menuju kelas . Dijalan aku berpapasan dengan Catherine Stwert , dia memakai jins panjang dengan baju wol dan jaket berbulu dengan rambut pirangnya yang diblow dan memakai sebuah topi musim dingin . Dia terlihat mirip dengan Sunny , salah satu member Girls' Generation . Kau norak bila tak pernah mendengar nama mereka .

Dia tersenyum padaku , dengan salah satu gigi taringnya yang terselip diantara gigi lainnya . Dia cantik , tubuhnya tinggi , kulitnya putih tapi sayangnya dia bodoh ; bisa dobohongi oleh Kai . Aku tersenyum kecil padanya , apapun itu atau siapapun dia , ini hari yang cerah –meskipun bersalju- jadi semua orang berhak mendapatkan senyuman sekilas , itu pikirku .

Aku duduk dibangku tengah pojok , menumpu kepala diatas tumpukan buku tebalku . Aku benar-benar merasa sangat bahagia , aku akan bertemu kak Minho nanti saat jam makan siang . Aku keluar kelas dengan wajah yang berseri-seri , meskipun materi sudah diulang berkali-kali yang membuat semua mahasiswa mengantuk , aku akan menahannya demi bertemu kak Minho . Oke , ini sudah terlihat begitu menggelikan .

Aku berjalan menuju kantin , aku sudah tak sabar ingin bertemu dengan kak Minho , aku berhenti tepat di persimpangan kantin dengan taman halaman tengah . Di sana , ada kak Minho dengan seseorang yang tak kukenal , duduk berdua di kursi yang tak basah karena halaman tengah itu diberi atap agar tak terkena salju . Aku berjalan mendekat kearah mereka , menggenggam erat tas selempangku .

"Kak Minho"kataku . Kak Minho langsung berbalik memandangku , ia tersenyum kecil , dan aku tersenyum khawatir . Dia berdiri , lalu berjalan kearahku dan memelukku . Ini terlihat sedikit melankolis , "Hai , sayang . Baru saja aku akan berencana pergi kekelasmu"katanya setelah sebelumnya mengecup pucuk kepalaku . Aku memandang kearah wanita disampingnya , kak Minho tersenyum kecil "Perkenalkan , dia Lee Taemin . Temanku saat study di Jerman , dia juga orang Korea tinggalnya di Busan"katanya , aku tersenyum .Rambutnya; panjang berwarna cokelat karamel , alisnya ; berwarna cokelat lembut , matanya ; lumayan sipit dengan tinggi badan yang sedikit diatasku .

"Hallo , Do Kyungsoo"kataku sambil menundukkan kepalaku . "Lee Taemin imnida"katanya sambil menundukkan kepala sekilas juga . Dia terlihat cantik ketika tersenyum , "Minho-ya , aku kembali dulu . Terimakasih sudah memperlihatkan kampusmu dan pacarmu"katanya , aku mendengar ada nada tak rela diakhir katanya . Aku bersikap biasa , meski aku juga bersikap was-was .

Kak Minho menggandeng tanganku , "Baik sayang , sekarang waktunya jam makan siang dan mari kita kekantin"katanya lalu berjalan kearah kantin . Aku melihat Kai duduk dikursi pojok kantin , dia bersama Catherine tengah berbincang ria . Entah kenapa aku berpikir kalau sekarang Kai yang menggandeng tanganku itu akan lebih membuatku merasa senang . Bahkan jika ditanya apa Kai itu tampan , aku akan menjawabnya dengan empat jempol , plus dengan kedua jempol kakiku .

"Kau mau apa ?"tanyanya , aku menatap Kak Minho , ia tetap menjadi orang yang perhatian . "Aku hanya ingin sepaket bacon dengan telur mata sapi dan segelas jus nanas"kataku , Kak Minho berdiri dari duduknya . "Baiklah , tunggu sebentar cantik"katanya yang membuat pipiku merona sekaligus . Kak Minho kembali dengan nampan yang berisi pesanan kami . Dia memesan roti panggang yang berukuran sedang berbentuk bulat dengan sebotol root beer .

"Jadi , bagaimana dengan Jerman kak?"tanyaku memulai pembicaraan . Semoga saja Kak Minho tak melihat sebuah perubahan yang akan membuatnya merasa tak nyaman , karena aku sedang berusaha untuk bersikap seperti biasanya . Dia menoleh kepadaku , "Disana cantik , kau harus berlibur kesana kapan-kapan . Hei , bagaimana kalau liburan musim panas tahun depan"katanya . Aku harus menelan bacon-ku bulat-bulat karena perkataannya .Aku melihat ke arah meja mahoni yang berwarna cokelat tua ini , "Maaf , tapi aku rasa aku tidak bisa"kataku pelan . Ya Tuhan , aku takut kalau Kak Minho akan marah atau apa . "Kenapa?"tanyanya , dia seperti sedang mengintimidasiku lewat tatapan matanya . "Dengan sahabatku , rencananya kami akan pulang ke Korea saat liburan musim panas"kataku lalu meminum jus nanasku . Kak Minho hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya , aku sangat merindukannya .

Hubunganku dengan Kak Minho sudah berjalan sekitar dua tahun . Ini berawal saat aku hampir tertabrak truk pengankut ikan sarden dijalan tengah kota , saat itu aku sedang melihat ponselku karena ada sebuah pesan masuk dan tiba-tiba , whola aku sudah berada dipelukan Kak Minho . Kami semakin dekat dari hari ke hari , dan pada saat itu sedang musim semi . Aku dan Kak Minho janjian untuk bertemu ditaman dandelion yang ada di sebelah café diperempatan jalan , dia memberiku sebuket bunga mawar merah dan menyatakan cintanya disaat itu . Dan keesokan harinya adalah hari pertama aku mengetahui kalau Kak Minho adalah mahasiswa di SM Hill University .

Pagi itu aku dan Kak Minho masuk kedalam berita terhangat yang di madding bertuliskan 'Do Kyungsoo , wanita Korea . Berhasil memiliki sang Ice Prince' . Sebetulnya , aku tak terlalu paham dengan julukan Ice Prince yang mereka berika kepada Kak Minho yang kenyataannya tak benar-benar seperti itu . Hubungan kami berjalan dengan baik sampai beberapa bulan muncul berita yang sedikit miring menurutku , bertuliskan 'Lagi-lagi Do Kyungsoo menjerat sang Dancing Machine' . Berita yang ambigu sebenarnya . Berita itu bisa berartikan , aku menjeratnya dan aku berpacaran dengannya . Dan reality-nya adalah tidak benar karena aku dan Kai adalah seorang sahabat .

"Apa kelasmu hari ini?"tanya Kak Minho . Aku berpikir "Sampai pulang Akting"kataku sambil menyedot jus nanasku dari sedotan . "Jadi kau ada kelas bersama dengan si alay"katanya . Aku sedikit tak setuju dengan julukan Kak Minho untuk Kai 'Alay' , ada sisi hatiku yang terima dan ada sisi hatiku yang tak terima dan ingin meneriakinya .

"Dia sebetulnya tak se-alay itu"kataku , Kak Minho menatapku . "Kau membelanya"katanya . Oh tidak , kelihatannya Kak Minho sedang salah paham denganku , "Tidak hanya saja , Kak . Bila kakak bisa lebih dekat dengan Jongin , aku yakin , kakak akan menyukai pribadinya , meskipun terkadang dia menggelikan"kataku . Aku mencoba memberi Kak Minho penjelasan yang sejelas-jelasnya . Ini menyangkut hubunganku dengan Kak Minho juga hubunganku dengan Kai . Yang sebenarnya dari keduanya adalah inti dari hidupku , mereka berdua penting meskipun dalam pengertian awam , aku mencintai Kak Minho dan aku menyayangi Kai . Itu perbedaannya .

Aku tak berusaha memilih satu dari keduanya , malah aku ingin memiliki mereka secara bersamaan sebagai sahabat dan sebagai pacar . Mereka seperti Tom dan Jerry ketika bertemu dan aku akan mencoba membuat mereka seakrab mungkin . "Aku tidak bisa , babe . Kau harus mengerti itu"katanya . Aku menatapnya "Kenapa?"tanyaku . Sudah terjadi perdebatan dihari pertama aku bertemu dengan Kak Minho lagi dan itu karena Kai . "Dia seolah-olah ingin merebutmu suatu saat nanti dariku"katanya . Aku menghela napas , bahkan aku saja tidak pernah mendengar Kai mengatakan kata 'aku mencintaimu' atau bahkan 'aku menyayangimu' bahkan jika aku sahabatnya dia hanya akan mengatakan itu dengan pacarnya .

"Oke , ini akan menjadi perdebatan yang tak berujung bila kita meneruskannya"katanya lalu menghabiskan sisa susu yang ada di gelasnya . Aku mengangguk , lalu melihat kearah sekitar . Kai sedang berbincang dengan seorang wanita yang aku tahu bernama Catherine Stwert . Aku ingin memuntahkan jus nanasku ketika aku melihat Kai meninggalkan Catherine dengan mulut yang terbuka . Kai dan Catherine menjadi pusat perhatian , entah apa yang dilakukan Catherine sampai Kai melakukan itu . Setahuku Kai itu bukan orang yang kejam terhadap orang yang benar-benar disukainya .

"Kyung , mari kita kekelasmu dan aku tunggu kau dihalaman depan saat bel pulang"katanya . "Aku bawa mobil sendiri hari ini"kataku , sebenarnya sih , aku mau-mau saja diantar pulang dengan Kak Minho , tapi bagaimana dengan mini cooperku . "Well , bagaimana dengan nanti malam?"tanya Kak Minho , aku mengangguk "Baik , jam tujuh mala mini"kataku lalu berjalan berdampingan dengan Kak Minho .

Aku pulang tepat pukul tiga sore . Sinar matahari terasa lebih hangat ketimbang pagi tadi yang terasa sangat menusuk , temperaturnya tiga derajat dan aku mulai mencium bau musim semi diudara . Aku memarkirkan mobilku didepan halamanku . Hei , ada mobil Kai disini sepertinya dia ingin bercerita tentang peristiwa meninggalkan dikantin tadi . Aku masuk rumah setelah aku memastikan pagar dan pintu mobilku terkunci . Aku melihat Kai tertidur atau hanya berbaring diatas sofa krem yang ada diruang tengah ku . "Hai , Kai . Omong-omong , ada apa dengan Catherine tadi?"tanyaku . Aku berusaha selembut mungkin kepadanya , karena sebenarnya Kai itu orang yang gampang sekali sakit hati .

"Dia mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatku muak lalu meninggalkannya"katanya sambil mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk . Aku duduk disofa singel disampingnya , aku menyilakan kakiku . "Memang apa yang dia katakan?"tanyaku , dia mengusap wajahnya kasar . Dia benar-benar terlihat berantakan kali ini . "Dia mengolok-olokmu"katanya yang sukses membuat rahang bawahku jatuh dan mataku melongo . "Hanya karena itu dan kau meninggalkannya?"tanyaku setelah aku sadar dengan keadaan dan posisiku . "Ya , dan kau tahu aku merasa tak terima mendengar dia mengataimu seperti itu"katanya . Oh Ya , benar-benar sahabat yang baik . "Terimakasih sebelumnya , tapi kau tak perlu meninggalkannya kan?"tanyaku lagi , aku lebih seperti seorang psikiater dari pada seorang sahabat . "Aku harus atau aku akan menamparnya saat itu juga"katanya . Aku menggelengkan kepalaku , ini terdengar tidak wajar . "Bukankah dia pacarmu?"tanyaku . Dia mengangguk dan kemudian menggeleng , huh apa maksudnya itu ? "Menggeleng atau mengagguk ?"tanyaku , dia menggeleng lagi kemudian mengangguk .

Kai menarik napasnya berat . "Aku akan putus dengannya"katanya sambil berdiri , aku juga ikut berdiri "Hei , kau tak bisa memutuskannya hanya karena alasanmu yang konyol itu"kataku . "Atau setidaknya beri dia alasan yang lebih masuk akal dari pada itu bodoh"kataku lagi . Kai benar-benar bodoh . Beberapa menit kemudian dia menatapku , dengan senyum yang membuatku merinding gila . "K-kai , jangan memikirkan sesuatu yang akan merugikanku"kataku takut . Dia tersenyum "Ini tidak akan merugikanmu dan , ini adalah ide yang bagus , sangat bagus"katanya lalu berjalan keluar rumah dan mengemudikan mobilnya keluar pekarangan .

Aku melirik jam dinding , masih ada banyak waktu untuk makan dan merias diri , lalu aku berjalan kearah dapur dan memasak omelet dengan banyak daun perai . Setelah acara makanku , aku masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan berendam didalam air hangat dengan sabun aroma pinus dan dengan aroma terapi lavender yang menyeruak dihidungku , sekejap aku merasakan bagaimana sebenarnya hidup itu . Setelah berendam cukup lama aku keluar dari tub dan membalut diriku dengan bathrobe putihku . Aku membuka lemari pakaian setelah sebelumnya melirik jam dinding yang ada dikamarku , satu jam dan aku pikir itu waktu yang cukup untuk berdandan .

Aku mengambil gaun malamku yang berwarna hitam tanpa lengan yang panjangnya setumit dengan dua belahan setinggi paha dan beberapa payet kotak-kotak di bahu dan didada bagian atas . Aku memakai heel yang baru aku beli saat malam Halloween tahun ini berwarna hitam . Aku menguncir biasa rambutku dengan menyisakan beberapa helaian rambut karamel ku . Aku beranjak dari sofa yang ada dikamar setelah sebelumnya aku mendengar suara klakson mobil yang berarti Kak Minho sudah datang .

Aku tersenyum saat melihatnya , ya Tuhan . Dia memakain kemeja berwana putih dengan jas hitam yang tak dikancingkan , dengan rambutnya yang disisir kebelakang . Aku berjalan kearahnya , bahkan dia membukakan pintu mobil untukku , ini sangat romantis . "Terimakasih"kataku pelan , ini adalah hal yang jarang dilakukan olehnya . Aku duduk disamping kursi kemudi , dia masuk setelah sebelumnya menutup pintu mobil . Dia mengemudikan mobil dengan pelan dan santai , seakan tak ada masalah yang sedang dipikulnya . Dia berhenti didepan sebuah restoran yang ada disekitar kota Los Angeles . Dia membuka pintu mobilku , dan dia bahkan menggenggam tanganku saat kami berjalan memasuki restoran .

Kami duduk dikursi yang berada dipojok dengan meja yang ditengahnya terdapat lilin aroma vanilla dan bunga tulip merah muda . Aku tersenyum kepadanya , "Terimakasih"kataku . Dia menatapku lalu tersenyum . "Ini hari pertama kita bertemu setelah lama kita tak bertemu"katanya lalu meraih tanganku , menggenggamnya lalu meremasnya pelan , aku juga meremas miliknya . "Aku mencintaimu"katanya , Ya Tuhan biarkan aku membalas pernyataan cinta ini setelah selama satu setengah tahun ia hanya mengatakan 'aku menyayangimu' .Aku hanya mengangguk , tak menjawab . Aku akan menarik pernyataanku tentang cinta tadi , dan yang terjadi sebenarnya adalah aku tak bisa menyatakan apa yang sedang merasuki sudut hatiku yang paling dalam .

"Kau mau pesan apa cantik?"tanyanya . Aku tersenyum "Aku mau stik ukuran sedang dengan banyak bawang bombay"kataku dan dia menulisnya "Dan minumnya?" aku memiringkan kepalaku "Uhmm… aku mau segelas lime soda"kataku . Lalu dia memberika kertas yang berisi pesanan kami keseorang pelayan . Ini terlalu lebih , rasanya seakan-akan seperti ingin tumpah bila aku tak member tempat yang besar dan luas . Sebenarnya ini seperti makan siang bersama dikantin , aku pikir Kak Minho adalah satu-satunya orang yang mengerti aku , karena aku tak menyukai suasana yang terlalu kaku dan formal .

Malam itu benar-benar kami lewati berdua , aku diajak berkeliling kota dan diajak mengunjungi beberapa gedung yang belum pernah aku lewati apa lagi aku singgahi . Dia mengantarku pulang tepat saat waktu menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam , ini hampir tengah malam dan perasaanku sangat bahagia sekarang . Ini kencan kedua kami setelah dua tahun berpacaran . Aku mengunci pagar setelah aku melihat Kak Minho benar-benar meninggalkan halaman rumahku , lalu aku measuk kedalam rumah dan menguncinya . Aku menyalakan lampu ruang tengah rumahku , dan aku terjengat melihat Kai sudah tergeletak diatas sofa panjang , dia memang memiliki kunci cadangan rumahku , dan aku berpikir dia itu lebih dekat denganku dari pada pacarku sendiri .

"Hei Kai"kataku sambil mengguncang badannya , "Ahh … Kyungsoo~"katanya . Ugh … bau alkohol menyeruak dalam hidungku "Kai kau mabuk , dan berapa gelas yang kau habiskan untuk malam ini?"tanyaku sambil membalikkan badannya dengan usaha yang keras . "Aku merindukanmu Kyung"katanya lalu memelukku . Ya Tuhan , jantungku berdetak cepat sekali , dan aku merasakan kalau Kai mulai tertidur lelap . Aku tak tahu kenapa aku tiba-tiba menangis , ada rasa lega saat aku mendengar dia berkata merindukanku . Aku mengelus punggungnya dan memeluknya erat .

Aku melepaskan pelukanya setelah setengah jam kami berpelukan dan aku mulai merasa pegal . Aku mengambil ponselku yang aku taruh di meja ruang tengah , aku mencari kontak dengan nama 'Chanyeol' , setelah menemukannya aku meneleponnya . "Chanyeol , datang kerumahku sekarang , aku butuh bantuanmu"kataku lalu mematikan sambungan kami .

Dua puluh menit kemudian Chanyeol datang . Dia lelaki tinggi , rambutnya berwarna cokelat tua , dan dia memiliki senyum yang bisa membuat semua orang tahu kalau ia punya gigi yang putih dan rapi . Dia terlihat terengah-engah , "Kau . Ada apa menyuruhku datang kau sadar Kyung , ini tengah malam!"katanya keras . Aku mengangguk "Ya , ya . Maafkan aku , tolong angkat Kai dan bawa dia masuk kekamarku"kataku lalu berjalan mendahului Chanyeol yang sedang memapah Kai . Chanyeol menaruhnya diranjangku , lalu berkacak pinggang . "Apa tidak apa-apa dia tidur dikamarmu?"tanyanya . Aku berpikir ya . "Ya"kataku , lalu mengangguk .

Aku keluar kamar bersama Chanyeol , kami berhenti di dapur . "Kau mau minum?"tanyaku , dia mengangguk "Kau punya latte ?"tanyanya . Aku menggeleng , "Tidak , tapi kalau kau mau aku masih punya persediaan moka"kataku . Dia mengangguk , "Baiklah segelas moka dengan es"katanya . Aku mengambil satu bungkus moka instan dan aku mengambil air panas dari dispenser . Setelah itu aku memasukkan beberapa bongkah es batu kedalamnya . "Ini dan terimakasih sudah datang kemari"kataku sambil memberikan mokanya lalu meminum teh kamomailku .

"Ya , sama-sama"katanya sambil duduk dikursi makan . "Apa kau sedang bersama Baekhyun waktu itu?"tanyaku , dia menatapku . "Ya , dia sedang meminjam komputer yang ada dikamarku"katanya . Baekhyun itu saudara sepupuku , Byun Baekhyun . Badanya ramping , matanya sipit , rambut cokelat lembut panjang bergelombang dengan mulut kecil dan jari yang lentik . "Dia serasi untukmu"kataku . Dia tersenyum , "Benarkah?"tanyanya ringan . Dia seperti –tidak yakin . "Apa kau sedang bertengkar dengan BabyBaek?"tanyaku . BabyBaek itu adalah nama panggilan dariku untuknya . Dia menatapku lagi , "Apa?"tanyanya seperti orang bodoh . "Apa kau kenal dengan lelaki bernama Cho Kyuhyun?"tanyanya . Aku berpikir , apa Kyuhyun yang bekerja di Leotar's Café atau Kyuhyun yang kuliah di Singapura teman Baekhyun ? , untuk nama lengkapnya aku tak tahu keduanya . "Dia bekerja atau berkuliah?"tanyaku . "Eumm … bekerja di Leotar's Café , yang ada di Seoul"katanya .

"Aku mengenalnya"kataku sambil beranjak untuk mengambil ponselku . Disana ada galeri yang berisi tentang kehidupan Baekhyun . Yah , karena dulunya ponsel itu sempat dipakai Baekhyun saat dia berlibur ke Seoul . Aku membuka galeri dan memilih opsi 'Baekhyun's History' . Aku melihat dengan teliti , aku melihat semua orang yang berfoto dengan Baekhyun dan akau berhenti saat aku melihat foto Baekhyun dengan seseorang yang memakai seragam Leotar's Café . "Ini Kyuhyun?"tanyaku memperlihatkannya kearah Chanyeol . "Ya , siapa dia?"tanyaku .

Aku memang tak tahu banyak tentang Baekhyun , tapi aku cukup tahu tentang kehidupan cintanya . "Dia mantan pacarnya , mereka berhubungan selama setengah tahun lalu putus"kataku . Chanyeol kaget , "Kenapa ?"tanyanya . "Karena Baekhyun akan kembali ke Los Angeles dan dia tak mungkin bertahan dengan Long Distance Relationship , karena dia tahu kalau dia akan lama disini"kataku . Chanyeol mengehembuskan nafasnya berat , "Hei ada apa cerita padaku"kataku .

"Kyuhyun itu pergi ke LA dan dia mengajak Baekhyun kembali"katanya . Aku melongo , "Baekhyun itu pacarmu Chan dan kau jauh lebih tampan dari penjaga kafe itu"kataku . Dia menaruh gelasnya dimeja lalu beranjak , aku mengikutinya . "Ingat Chan , BabyBaek tak mungkin meninggalkanmu karena dia mencintaimu"kataku . Dia berbalik , "Kau yakin" . Aku hanya menatapnya , karena sesungguhnya aku tak terlalu yakin tentang itu . "Aku pulang Kyung dan terimakasih atas mokanya"katanya lalu masuk kedalam mobilnya setelah sebelumnya ia membuka pagar dan melaju pulang .

Paginya aku memakai jaket lumayan tebal untuk pergi kekampus . Aku tak membangunkan Kai , dia benar-benar mabuk berat kemarin . Aku berhenti di lobi . Semua mahasiswa megerumuni sesuatu yang ditempelkan dipapan pengumuman . Aku melihat Catherine yang memandangku dengan tatapan mengintimidasi , aku memaksa masuk kedalam kerumunan itu dan aku langsung menutup mulutku karena syok . 'DO KYUNGSOO TERNYATA PACAR KAI , SETELAH KEMARIN KAI MENGKONFIRMASIKANNYA DIRADIO KAMPUS' . Aku berlari kekelasku , aku menangis dengan menutup mulutku . Kai , mustahil dia melakukannya padaku . Aku takut dan ketakutanku bertambah saat Kak Minho masuk kedalam kelasku dengan wajah yang merah padam , "Jelaskan tentang pengumuman didepan"katanya datar dan dingin , aku masih menangis dan tak menjawabnya . "Jelaskan tentang berita itu Do Kyungsoo!"teriaknya . Aku takut , air mataku mengalir deras . Dia terengah-engah karena marah , dia memegang lenganku erat aku merasakan perihnya . Dan dia menyeretku seperti hewan piaraannya . Dia berhenti dibukit belakang kampus . Dia masih marah , aku tahu .

"Cepat , jelaskan"katanya lagi , matanya mulai memerah . Dan akhirnya dia menangis , dia berlutut didepanku . "Kenapa kau mengkhianatiku Kyungsoo . Kenapa!?"teriaknya sambil memukul-mukul rumput . Aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan , akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk terus menangis . "Maaf"kataku pelan . Dia berdiri didepanku lalu memelukku , dan menangis . Aku bisa merasakan bahuku basah . "Aku mohon sayang . Jelaskan padaku , katakan padaku kalau semua itu hanya bohong"katanya . Aku merasa menjadi pacar yang paling jahat sekarang .

"Aku benar-benar tak tahu tentang ini sungguh"kataku sambil terisak . Ini kali pertama aku melihat Kak Minho menangis didepanku . Dia memelukku semakin erat dan masih menangis "Kau tahu sayang , aku sangat mencintaimu"katanya . Aku merasa perih dihatiku , aku merasa kalau aku mengkhianati .

Aku duduk dibangku coklat tua dibukit SM Hill . Aku bersama kak Minho sekarang , aku bersandar dibahunya dan dia juga bersandar dikepalaku . Kami saling berpegangan tangan , "Kak"panggilku . Dia berdehem kecil "Aku pikir , kita harus break"kataku . Dia merubah posisi duduknya "Tapi , Kenapa?"tanyanya . Kenapa ? , aku tak tahu kenapa . Hatiku hanya ingin itu . "Tidak , tidak apa-apa"jawabku . "Lalu kenapa kau ingin break?"tanyanya . Aku menghela nafas , "Aku lelah kak"kataku . Dia meremas tanganku . "Baiklah"katanya lalu berdiri dan berjalan turun dari bukit meninggalkan ku sendiri .

Aku membuka pintu rumahku dengan malas . Aku ingin marah pada Kai ,tapi aku tak bisa . Kai , dia duduk disofa singel emas diruang tengah , aku baru saja membeli yang baru saat aku sadar kalau usia sofa itu sudah menginjak usia lima tahun . Aku meliriknya sebentar , melempar tas selempangku dimeja kaca didepannya . "Apa itu yang kau lakukan saat sebelum kau pergi dan minum?"tanyaku biasa . Aku ingin marah , dan aku tak bisa marah padanya . "Maafkan aku"katanya . Aku pikir semua ini tak bisa diselesaikan dengan kata 'maaf' . "Apa kau tidak berpikir tentang perasaan Kak Minho saat dia membaca tentang artikel konyol itu"kataku sedikit berteriak . Dia menggaruk kasar kepalanya , "Ya ya . Maafkan aku Do Kyungsoo , hanya itu yang ada dipikiranku saat itu"katanya .

Huh , hanya itu . Aku menatapnya "Kau bodoh Kai , aku sudah katakan kepadamu sebelumnya , jangan jadikan aku sebagai pihak yang dirugikan"kataku . "Maafkan aku Do Kyungsoo . Aku benar-benar menyesal"katanya .

To Be Continue …

Review please …!

You can also sent your review on my twitter Channie10_ if you haven't Fanfiction account

Sign ,

Channie10_


	2. Winter is Reason About Us

PAGI INI AKU DATANG KE KAMPUS NAIK BUS KOTA . AKU TAK TAHU KENAPA, AKU SANGAT malas naik mobil mini cooperku sendiri , aku masih badmood , aku hanya ingin duduk diam tanpa harus melihat kearah jalan .Kak Minho tak meneleponku sama sekali , rasanya aku baru saja kehilangan setengah nyawaku . Aku turun dihalte bus dekat gerbang kampus , dan saat itu juga aku melihat Kak Minho masuk ke kampus dengan seorang wanita bernama Taemin . Aku menghela nafas , ini memang seharusnya . Kami sudah putus dan Kak Minho sedang berusaha mencari orang untuk move on. Sedangkan aku sendiri tidak atau belum berpikir mencari lelaki untuk aku move on .

Aku hanya ingin menikmati saat-saat jombloku . Aku berjalan pelan menuju kampus , aku menundukkan kepalaku karena semua orang seperti melihat kearah ku . Mereka berbisik disampingku , dan aku tahu itu , ini hal yang paling kubenci , saat tak ada Kai dan Kak Minho disampingku aku seperti kehilangan semua sandaranku . Aku memang anak yang sedikit tidak kuat dan aku akan berusaha kuat mulai sekarang . "Kyungsoo"panggil seseorang yang sepertinya familiar . Aku berbalik "Kak Minho"lirihku . Mataku memanas tapi aku tak mau menangis , karena aku bukan tipe wanita yang akan menangis hanya karena lelaki . "Bagaimana kabarmu?"tanya Kak Minho , hell , ini terdengar begitu formal dan tegang dan aku benci itu . "Kabarku baik , bagaimana denganmu ? dan aku melihat kakak berangkat bersama wanita bernama Taemin tadi"kataku masih tidak memandang matanya , aku hanya malu untuk menatapnya .

"Maafkan aku"kataku sambil mendongakkan kepalaku menatap wajahnya . "Aku benar-benar menyesal dan tentang Kai …"kataku berhenti , suaraku seperti tercekat ditenggorokan . "Tidak apa , dia sudah menjelaskan semuanya padaku dan Kyungsoo , senang berteman denganmu"katanya . Teman … jadi benar hubungan ini selesai dengan cara seperti ini . Ya tuhan , aku benar-benar tak pernah memikirkan ini sebelumnya . Aku hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk , tak menjawabnya lalu membungkuk sekilas dan meninggalkannya dilobi .

Aku berjalan atau lebih tepatnya berlari menuju danau belakang kampus , mataku sungguh terasa panas . Dan bila aku menangis , aku tak mau menangis dihadapan banyak orang , karena itu akan terlihat sangat memalukan . Aku menangis tanpa suara , air mata terus saja mengallir pelan dari pipiku , aku tak terisak ataupun menjerit , aku hanya diam . Sesekali mengusap air mata dipipiku , aku memukul pelan dadaku saat aku merasa sesak , kenapa aku jadi memikirkan Kai disaat seperti ini .

"Hiks… kenapa … kenapa aku menangis dan terlihat begitu menyedihkan?"kataku pelan dan mulai terisak , aku sungguh tak bisa menahan lagi , dadaku rasanya seperti akan memuncah bila aku tak segera mengatakannya . Aku mau membolos pagi ini , ini masih musim dingin dan aku merasa semakin dingin sekarang . Mulutku mengeluarkan asap hangat karena aku terus menangis , aku terpenjat saat sebuah tangan memegang pundakku , aku berbalik , Kai . Dia berada disini , sedang tersenyum hangat kepadaku , aku membalikkan tubuhku lalu memeluknya erat . "Hiks…hiks… kenapa aku harus menangis?"isakku , sungguh aku tak ingin menangis sebenarnya tapi hatiku merasa aku lelah dan aku butuh menangis untuk memulihkannya lagi .

"Noona"katanya sambil mengelus punggung dan kepalaku , aku tak menjawabnya hanya terus terisak saja . "Apa yang kau rasakan?"tanyanya , aku terisak sedikit lebih keras . "Aku lelah , Kai"jawabku sambil terisak . Aku memang butuh pelukan hangat saat aku sedih , dan bila dulu Kak Minho sering melakukannya untukku sedangkan sekarang , mungkin Kai yang akan melakukannya . "Menangislah noona , kau butuh itu"katanya yang membuatku semakin terisak keras . Aku memeluk lehernya erat , dia sedikit membungkuk karena aku sedikit lebih pendek ketimbang dia .

Akhirnya hari ini kami memutuskan untuk membolos sampai jadual kuliah selesai . Aku dan Kai sedang berada di gedung teater bioskop , dia mengajakku nonton siang ini . Kai kembali dengan membawa dua buah tiket dan softdrink dan popcorn . Dia mengajakku masuk kedalam teater dan menonton dengannya . Kami keluar gedung dengan tawa yang tak berhenti , sepertinya Kai berhasil membuatku bahagia lagi . "Noona"panggilnya , aku berdehem kecil . "Bagaimana?"tanyanya , aku menoleh "Apanya yang bagaimana?"tanyaku . "Lotte World , ini masih pukul tiga sore dan aku ingin naik bungee jumping"katanya , aku berpikir , ini hari pertama aku menjomblo dan aku ingin merayakan ini "Baiklah"kataku lalu dia mengemudikan mobil kearah Lotte World .

Dia membeli dua buah tiket Lotte World dan kami masuk beriringan dengan lengan kanan Kai diatas bahuku . "Kita hanya ke bungee jumping Kai , aku ingin makan ddokbboki malam ini"kataku . "Baiklah noona cantik"jawabnya , aku tersenyum , lama sekali sejak terakhir aku jalan bersama dengan Kai . Dia naik bungee jumping duluan , dia berteriak histeris sambil menutup matanya , sedangkan aku melihatnya dari bawah sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak . Gilirannya selesai , aku naik keatas , jantungku berdegup kencang , "Noona berteriaklah semaumu"katanya lalu sang penjaga langsung menarikku kebawah dan aku berteriak sekeras yang aku bisa , aku berteriak sambil memikirkan Kak Minho "Kenapa…!"teriakku , Kai melihatku sambil tersenyum kecil , "Kau begitu brengsek!"teriakku lagi , tak terasa air mata mulai menetes lagi dari kelopak mataku .

Aku turun dari Bungee Jumping dan Kai langsung memelukku erat . Dia mencium pucuk kepalaku sambil mengelus punggungku , "Noona , gwaenchana?"tanyanya . Aku masih menangis "Aku tidak baik Kai , aku .. aku sakit"kataku sambil meremas dada sebelah kiriku . Dia membawaku kesebuah taman yang ada didekat Lotte World , dia menggenggam tanganku dan aku masih menangis pelan . "Apa yang kau rasakan noona?"tanyanya , aku diam dan menggeleng , lalu mengusap air mataku , ini memalukan .

Kami sedang ada dirumahku , kami tidak jadi makan ddokbboki . "Kai , tetaplah disini , aku butuh teman"kataku dan Kai hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk . Dia duduk diranjangku , "Kemarilah"katanya sambil menepuk pahanya , aku merangkak naik keatas ranjang dan duduk dipangkuannya , aku menyandarkan kepalau dibahu tegapnya . Lengannya berada diatas lenganku dengan telapak tangannya yang menggenggam telapak tangan kecil milikku . "Noona"panggilnya , dia mengelus pelan tanganku , aku tak menjawab , "Kembalilah , kembalilah menjadi Do Kyungsoo yang dulu , aku tak ingin selalu melihatmu selemah ini noona"katanya . Aku terdiam , dan memejamkan mataku , aku tak yakin aku bisa tapi aku harus melakukannya . "Tapi , bagaimana caranya?"tanyaku padanya , suaraku terdengar lebih pelan dan serak dari biasanya . "Carilah orang lain yang kau cintai"katanya . Aku melamun , "Tapi , bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa melakukannya?"tanyaku , dia meremas tanganku kali ini , "Aku akan membantumu"katanya .

"Baiklah , bantu aku untuk melupakannya"kataku , dia mengelus tangaku , aku merasa sangat nyaman saat berada diposisis seperti ini , "Kau merasa nyaman noona?"tanyanya , aku hanya mengangguk . "Kai"panggilku , dia hanya berdehem , "Bisa kita keluar ,aku lapar"kataku karena cacing diperutku mulai berdemo masal . Dia tertawa renyah , "Baik , siapa yang menyuruhmu membatalkan acara makan ddokbboki?"tanyanya , aku hanya cemberut sambil bangkit dari pangkuannya untuk mengganti pakaian .

Kami berhenti disebuah restoran cepat saji yang berada didekat distrik rumahku , aku memesan salmon makki dan lemon lime soda sedang Kai memesan thick cut bacon dan cappuccino , ini seperti dinner hanya saja kami melakukannya direstoran sederhana ditepi jalan , bukan restoran bagus didistrik mewah . Kami makan bersama dengan candaan yang menyelimuti kami , sesaat aku merasa aku memilik dunia yang berasa berbeda bila bersama Kai dan sesaat aku merasa bahwa aku dapat melupakan tentang keberadaan Kak Minho , "Bagimana dengan rencana musim semi kita?"tanyanya , aku berpikir , aku akan menghabiskannya dikorea bersamamu Kai . "Aku setuju , kita berangkat Jum'at malam"kataku , Kai hanya mangut-mangut sambil memakan bacon-nya . Aku ingn pulang ke Korea meskipun nantinya aku akan bertemu dengan Kak Minho disana .

"Kai"panggil ku , dia melihat kearahku . "Kita ke Pulau Jeju saja otte?"tanyaku dan Kai hanya menganggukkan kepalanya , "Apa kau tak merindukan keluargamu?"tanyanya , aku diam . Keluarga , tentu saja aku merindukan mereka . "Kita akan ke Seoul saat masa libur musim semi akan berakhir"kataku dan dia hanya mengangguk setuju . Kami pulang berjalan kaki dengan tangan kami yang saling menggenggam . "Aku pikir , aku bisa melupakan semua ini dengan cepat"kataku padanya , Kai hanya tersenyum sambil memandangku . Aku mengambil ponselku yang bordering dari saku celana jins kumalku , "Halo"kataku , "Mwoya! , oppa sudah tiba?" "Baiklah,aku akan segera kembali" . Kakakku datang menjenguk , namanya Kris dan dia sangat tampan . "Siapa?"tanya Kai , aku mengembalikkan ponselku disakuku , "Oppaku , dia sudah tiba di LA"kataku . Kai melongo , "Oppamu ? Kris?"tanyanya dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan , aku hanya mengangguk sambil tertawa padanya .

Kai ini memang sedikit kikuk bila bertemu dengan oppaku apalagi Kris , aku anak terakhir dari tiga bersaudara dan oppa keduaku adalah Chanyeol dia orang yang begitu chessy dan dia itu seperti anak cheerleader yang suka memperlihatkan mimic wajah yang berlebihan . "Jja , cepat , Kris sudah menunggu lama didepan rumah"kataku sambil menarik Kai untuk berjalan lebih cepat .

Kami tiba didepan pekarangan rumahku , aku bisa melihat Kris dari sini , dia berdiri didepan pintu coklat rumahku dengan mengenakan pakaian kasual dan kacamata hitam yang bertengger dihidung mancungnya . "Oppa!"teriakku saat aku sudah ada didekatnya , ia menoleh kearahku dan tersenyum lebar . Aku berlari kearahnya lalu memeluknya erat , dia oppa yang paling menjagaku . "Hei , putri kecil sudah besar rupanya"katanya sambil mengacak rambutku , dia melirik kearah Kai dengan tatapan yang menghina , "Aku kira kau keluar dengan Minho ternyata dengan anak ingusan ini"katanya . Aku berdecih "Oppa , dia Kai dan dia sahabatku , jadi jangan sebut dia seperti itu"kataku sambil memegang bahu Kai . "Noona , aku harus kembali ini sudah larut"kata Kai lalu berjalan kearah mobilnya dan mengemudi keluar pekarangan rumahku .

"Jja ayo kita masuk"kataku sambil menggandeng Kris masuk kedalam rumahku . "Kenapa kau tidak menelepon Minho dan menyuruhnya datang dengan membawa sebotol wine bermerek?"tanyanya . Aku duduk dikursi ruang tamu dan menyuruh Kris untuk duduk juga . "Oppa , aku sudah selesai dengannya dan aku mohon mengertilah"kataku padanya , aku harap dia mengerti dengan posisiku . Dia menatapku kasihan , lalu mengambil ponselnya dari saku celananya . "Halo Minho , aku datang ke LA , kenapa kau tidak kemari dengan membawa sekotak fruit salad dan beberapa kaleng espresso ?"tanya Kris . Fruit salad? , Espresso? , apa dia sedang membicarakan aku . Fruit salad dan Espresso adalah salah satu makanan favoritku .

Dia menutup teleponnya dan menatapku dengan senyum gila . "Apa?"tanyaku , Kris tak menjawab hanya mengendikkan bahunya . "Kenapa kau tak mengajak Chanyeol kemari?"tanyaku , Kris melirikku , "Chanyeol oppa , fine!"kataku , Kris memang tak suka bila aku memanggil Chanyeol dan dia tanpa embel-embel 'oppa' . "Dia sedang mengurus pernikahannya dengan Baekhyun"kata Kris . Aku mengangguk , Baekhyun , wanita dewasa bertubuh ramping dengan wajah yang cantik dan sifat yang tak berbeda jauh dengan Chanyeol . "Mereka pasangan yang cocok"kataku dan Kris hanya mengangguk . Dan hei , aku merasa perasaan tak terima dari anggukan itu . "Lalu bagaimana denganmu oppa?"tanyaku . "Apanya yang bagaimana?"tanyanya berbalik , aku berdecih . "Tao-ie . Aku baru saja bertemu dengannya tempo hari dikampus , kelihatannya dia sedang mengantarkan adiknya yang bernama Sehun"kataku . Tao itu wanita bertubuh tinggi dan padat , dia terlihat seksi dengan sepasang mata panda dan sifat yang childis .

"Kami belum memikirkan jalan sejauh Baekhyun dan Chanyeol , lagi pula ibu…"kata-katanya berhenti . Ibu memang belum memberi restu terhadap hubungan Kris dengan Tao dengan alasan Tao hidup terlalu jauh dari Kris . Alasan konyol yang sebenarnya tidak ada sangkut-pautnya dengan cinta . Hell , cinta itu tak mengenal jarak bray , jarak itu hanya sebuah angka . Aku memasang mimic sedih , "Sabarlah oppa , aku yakin ibu akan merasakan ketulusan kalian bila kalian mau berusaha lagi"kataku sambil menepuk pundaknya . Ponselku berdering lagi , kali ini dari Tao . Pucuk dicinta ulampun tiba , aku langsung mengangkat telepon itu . "Ne Tao-jie" "Boleh , mainlah kemari , lagipula aku belum makan apapun"kataku berdusta . "Baik , xie-xie"kataku lalu memutus sambungan telepon .

Kris memandangku , "Dari Tao?"tanyanya , aku hanya mengangguk "Ada apa dengannya?"tanyanya . Aku menghela nafas , "Ia akan berkunjung ke rumahku dengan membawa beberapa hidangan"kataku sambil duduk lagi disofa . Kris terlihat menegang , kelihatannya ini adalah pertemuan pertama mereka setelah lama tak bertemu , ini seperti aku dan Kak Minho , tapi mungkin akan berbeda endingnya saja .

Tak lama Tao dan Minho datang bersama , Tao datang dengan membawa dua buah tas kresek putih sedang Kak Minho membawa sebuah paper bag . Aku dan Kris sama-sama kikuk , kami merasa bertukar pasangan dalam satu malam . Kami duduk dimeja makan , "Tao-jie, aku melihatmu tempo hari dikampusku"kataku sambil mencomot satu croissant , roti asal Prancis . "Aku sedang mengantar Sehun ditahun pertama dia masuk universitas , kau tahu bukan Sehun itu sangat pemalu"kata Tao sambil memotong kue coklat . "Kau sangat memperhatikan adik laki-lakimu yang satu itu"kata Kris dan aku mendengar nada ketidakterimaan disuaranya . Tao berjalan kearah Kris , "Aku merindukanmu ge , malam ini"kata Tao lalu mencium pipi Kris . Hei , apa mereka berencana untuk seks dirumahku . Hell no , Aku tidak setuju untuk yang satu itu . "Hei , apa kalian akan melakukannya? , disini? Dirumahku?"tanyaku tak terima . Kris , Tao dan Minho tertawa , "Tidak sayang , malam ini kami akan pergi kerumahku"kata Tao sambil memeluk leher Kris dari belakang . "Berhati-hatilah oppa , gunakan pengaman bila kau melakukannya , kalian belum menikah"kataku memperingatkan , dan kejadian akhirnya adalah mereka semua mentertawakanku habis-habisan .

Aku merengut , ada yang salah? , aku hanya memperingati kakak laki-lakiku. "Sudahlah , kalian memang tidak asik. Aku selesai"kataku sambil berdiri lalu berjalan kekamarku. "Hei Kyung, jangan marah , kami hanya bercanda sayang"kata Tao sambil tersenyum . Aku berbalik, lalu berjalan lagi, masa bodoh dengan mereka. Aku duduk diranjangku lalu mengambil ponselku dimeja sebelah ranjang , aku membuka kontak dan mencari kata 'Kai'. "Halo" "Bisa besok kita pergi?,besok akhir pekan, aku ingin pergi ke jembatan biasa"kataku lalu memutus sambungan telepon setelah sebelumnya berkata 'Selamat tidur' kepada Kai. Aku pikir memang hanya Kai yang bisa mengerti aku sekarang , aku masih mendengar tawaan mereka. Ugh, apa mereka lupa kalau pemilik rumah sedang mengantuk.

Keesokan harinya , aku bangun dan langsung pergi mandi. Aku mengenakan baju musim dingin dengan penutup telinga dan sarung tangan hitam. Aku tak mau terlambat untuk hari ini, aku berjalan keluar lalu kearah dapur. Aku melihat semangkuk sup miso yang diatasnya ada memo._ 'Ini untukmu sayang, kami pergi kemarin sekitar pukul setengah tiga malam, maaf kami tidak sempat berpamitan padamu. Peluk kecup, Tao' _. Cih , peluk kecup? , kata apa itu. Aku memanaskan sebentar miso didalam microwave. Lalu memakannya dengan tenang, setelah itu aku mendengar suara bel rumah berbunyi dan aku berlari sebentar untuk membuka pintu. "Pagi noona"katanya sambil masuk dan melepas sepatunya, lalu mengganti dengan sandal rumah. "Pagi, maaf aku masih sarapan"kataku lalu memakan miso sup-ku lagi.

"Boleh aku minta?"katanya , lalu aku memberikan sesendok penuh miso. "Enak?"tanyaku dan dia hanya mengangguk. "Itu buatan Tao noona"kataku lalu dia seperti tersedak makanannya . "Kenapa?"tanyaku , dia menggeleng. "Pantas saja aku melihat Sehun tempo hari"katanya dan aku hanya mengangguk. "Tao dan Kris…"katanya dan aku hanya mengangguk. "Mereka masih berhubungan dan omong-omong mereka bercinta tadi malam"kataku lalu memakan lagi sup-ku dan aku melihat Kai membulatkan matanya. "Apa? Bercinta, disini?"tanyanya dengan berteriak, aku memandangnya dengan sendok yang masih didalam mulutku. "Apa kau tidak bisa bersikap biasa saja?!"teriakku dan dia tersenyum nyengir. "Kapan aku bisa merasakannya?"katanya lirih tapi aku bisa mendengarnya. "Apa?"tanyaku sambil memandangnya. Dan dia hanya bisa menggeleng sambil tersenyum kikuk. Aku tahu, dia hanya anak umur Sembilan belas tahun yang ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya bercinta. Tapi itu tidak boleh terjadi, Kai tidak boleh bercinta dengan sembarang orang kecuali orang yang benar-benar dicintai dan mencintainya. Uhh.. kenapa aku jadi overprotektif seperti Kris sih.

"Jangan bercinta dengan sembarang orang"kataku dan dia langsung memandang kearahku. "Jangan bercinta dengan seseorang yang bahkan belum kau mengerti bagaimana bentuk aslinya"kataku cuek sambil menaruh mangkuk sup kedalam bak pencuci piring. "Kalau begitu aku bercinta denganmu saja bagaimana?, aku mengerti betul bagaimana dirimu dan begitu juga sebaliknya"katanya enteng. Aku hanya berusaha menstabilkan detakan jantungku yang seperti bom yang akan meledak. "Noona , kajja"katanya lalu berdiri dan berjalan menuju depan dengan aku yang mengekor dibelakangnya. Dia memakai sepatu hitam ketsnya dan aku memakai sepatu putih ketsku, aku ingat kalau aku membelinya bersama Kai waktu itu.

Dia membawa mobil Audi putihnya. Oh, lihatlah betapa kerennya dia. Bahkan dia juga membukakan pintu untukku, dia terlihat seperti… Kak Minho. "Terimakasih"kataku saat dia menutup pintu mobilnya lagi. Dia berlari memutar lalu masuk kedalam kursi kemudi. Lalu dia melepas maskernya dan mengemudikan mobilnya menuju jembatan.

Jembatan itu terletak diatas sebuah sungai yang hari ini membeku karena suhu dibawah nol. Besinya berwarna oranye yang tertutupi salju dengan kawat baja yang berwarna senada. Aku dan Kai menyebut jembatan ini dengan jembatan matahari, karena saat matahari terbit maupun tenggelam jembatan ini akan berwarna senada dengan warna cahaya matahari saat musim gugur dan musim panas. "Kau merindukan tempat ini?"tanyanya, aku tak menjawab malah mengelus pagar besi jembatan itu lalu menghilangkan salju yang menutupinya disatu titik, tepat ditengah jembatan itu. 'Kai&Kyungsoo', bahkan aku masih mengingat dimana letak tepatnya berada tulisan yang diukir Kai menggunakan paku itu. "Kau ingat?"tanyaku sambil menunjukkan tulisan itu pada Kai. Kai hanya tersenyum lalu mengangguk, kami berjalan mencari kursi kayu yang berada didekat area jembatan itu. "Saat itu, waktu musim gugur bukan?, saat kau menangis sendiri dikursi ini dan aku memberikanmu sebuah saputangan putih"katanya sambil memandangku, aku hanya tersenyum lalu menengadahkan kepalaku.

Saat itu, aku masih berhubungan dengan Kak Minho dan saat itu aku melihat Kak Minho dengan wanita yang diakuinya sebagai noona-nya bernama Key, disebuah restoran tengah lunch bersama. Dan aku menangis saat itu, lalu aku mengemudikan mobilku menuju jembatan ini. Lalu Kai datang dan memberiku sebuah saputangan putih dengan tulisan 'Winter is Reason about us' yang dijahit menggunakan benang warna hitam. Aku hanya menerimanya tanpa melihat wajah Kai, dan mulai saat itu perlahan tapi pasti aku mulai membuka hatiku untuknya menjadi sahabatku.

Setitik air mata menetes dari mataku, seketika mata dan hidungku memerah, aku langsung menutupi mukaku dengan telapak tanganku. Aku menangis tapi tanpa terisak, Kai memelukku lalu aku memeluknya lembut. Hanya air mata yang keluar, tak ada isakan ataupun gerak tubuh, hanya Kai yang sendari tadi terus mengelus punggungku. "Aku tidak apa-apa"kataku sambil melepaskan pelukannya. Aku mengusap air mataku, "Kai"panggilku tanpa melihatnya dan dia hanya berdehem. "Tolong ingat ini, hari ini adalah terakhir kalinya aku menangis didepanmu, aku sudah terlalu banyak memperlihatkan kerapuhanku didepanmu"kataku yakin dan aku bisa melihat Kai tersenyum lalu memandang kearah langit yang kosong. Hari ini tak ada salju yang jatuh, tapi udara terus saja dingin.

"Noona"panggilnya dan aku berdehem. "Aku lapar, temani aku makan direstoran yang ada didekat mall yang baru buka itu"katanya dan aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku. Jaraknya cukup jauh dari letak jembatan tadi. Kai memesan sepaket bento box –makanan jepang dengan nasi yang dibentuk dan beberapa lauk yang ditata rapat- dan segelas root beer, restoran ini menjual makanan dari berbagai belahan dunia. Aku hanya memesan sepiring apple pie dan segelas susu coklat. Setelah itu kami berangkat menuju rumahku lagi, aku tak tahu harus pergi kemana, aku hanya ingin dirumah bersama Kai. "Kai, temani aku dirumah ya?"tanyaku padanya, "Ya, noona"katanya sambil menatapku dan tersenyum. Kami datang dan aku dikejutkan dengan adanya sebuah mobil sedan hitam yang terparkir dihalaman rumahku. "Siapa yang datang?"tanyanya sambil menutup pintu mobil. Aku hanya menggeleng, "Ayo kita kedalam"kataku lalu aku berjalan kedalam rumah. Ada sepasang sepatu kets berwarna putih-merah didalam, aku langsung saja melepas sepatuku lalu berjalan kedalam.

"Kyungsoo, kau sudah pulang?"kata seseorang yang mengagetkan ku, aku langsung saja membalikkan badanku dan menutup mulutku yang terbuka saat melihat siapa yang datang. "Luhan oppa"teriakku lalu memeluknya erat dan dia langsung memutar-mutar aku digendongannya. Dia melepaskanku lalu mencium pipi dan pucuk kepalaku, "Oh God, kau masih cantik seperti dulu. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu baby~"katanya sambil mencubit kedua pipiku. Kai hanya mematung didekat pintu masuk dan aku terus saja tersenyum didepan Luhan. "Ah, Kai kenalkan dia Luhan"kataku sambil tersenyum memandang Luhan lalu memandang Kai. "Kyungsoo adalah adik keponakanku"kata Luhan sambil mengusap kepalaku. "Kalian terlihat sangat dekat"kata Kai sambil menunjuk aku dan Luhan. "Ya, karena saat pertama kali aku datang di LA, aku tinggal dengannya"kataku sambil menunjuk Luhan.

"Hei hei, Kyungsoo apa dia kekasihmu?"tanya Luhan dan aku langsung menggeleng. "Bukan, dia sahabatku"kataku. "Lalu bagaimana dengan si muka katak?"tanya Luhan dan aku langsung tahu siapa yang dia maksud muka katak. "Kami sudah berpisah, jadi jangan berharap lagi bahwa kau akan dibelikan beberapa keping CD porno"kataku lalu beranjak dan berjalan kearah dapur. Aku membuat tiga gelas sedang cokelat panas, karena ini musim dingin. "Aku senang kau kemari"kataku sambil menarung gelas yang berisi coklat panas diatas meja kaca. "Kris datang kemarin, bersama pacarnya"kata Luhan dan aku syok, "Pukul berapa dia datang kerumahmu?"tanyaku. Luhan menyeruput cokelat panasnya, "Pukul setengah lima pagi, dengan keadaannya yang bau sperma"kata Luhan fulgar yang membuat Kai tersedak minumannya. Aku hampir melupakan adanya satu teman tampanku dirumah, "Luhan, sepertinya kau tidak harus disini berlama-lama"kataku sambil menatap Luhan lalu melirik kearah Kai yang sedang bermain ponselnya. "Baiklah adik, jaga dirimu baik-baik. Dan kau tolong jaga Kyungsoo baik-baik"kata Luhan lalu beranjak dan keluar dari rumahku. Lalu aku mendengar suara mobil yang sedang ngebut, Luhan memang suka memodifikasi mobilnya.

"Maaf, aku melupakan kehadiranmu"kataku sambil duduk bersila disofa. "Ya, tidak apa"katanya sambil menaruh gelasnya. "Aku tak tahu kalau kau punya banyak kakak laki-laki yang sangat menjagamu"katanya dan aku hanya tersenyum, "Bisa dibilang aku anak perempuan kedua yang terkecil, setelah kakak Luhan yang bernama Luna"kataku menjelaskan padanya. Kai memang belum mengetahui tentang seluk beluk keluargaku dan dia langsung terlihat syok saat melihat aku mempunyai banyak kakak laki-laki. "Aku merasa semakin takut bila mendekat atau menyakitimu Kyung"katanya, dari Noona ke Kyungsoo, aku lebih suka dia memanggilku Kyungsoo daripada noona. "Tidak usah takut oke, sebenarnya mereka tak se-mengerikan yang terlihat, mereka hanya ingin terlihat keren saja"kataku menenangkannya. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Choi Minho?"tanyanya dan aku langsung menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung, "Bagaimana bisa dia sangat akrab dengan semua kakak laki-lakimu?"tanyanya aku tersenyum, "Aku meresmikan hubungan dengannya saat aku masih baru disini, jadi semua kakak laki-lakiku menemani aku disini"kataku dan Kai langsung terlihat syok. "Semua? Ada berapa kakak laki-lakimu sebenarnya?"tanyanya dengan muka syok. Aku berpikir, Luhan, Kris, Chanyeol dan satu lagi Yesung. "Empat"jawabku dan dia melongo, "Ibumu benar-benar hebat"katanya, "Hei, kakak kandungku hanya dua sisanya kakak sepupuku"kataku. "Tapi mereka benar-benar menjagamu dengan baik. Bagaimana dengan kakak perempuan?"tanyanya lagi. Tak perlu susah berpikir hanya ada dua Luna dan Tiffany. "Dua, mereka semua adalah kakak kandung Luhan"kataku dan Kai hanya mengut-mangut.

"Tiffany? Dia bukan orang korea?"tanyanya, dan aku hanya mengangguk. "Dia lahir di LA"jawabku. "Hah,?"katanya tak percaya, "Kau mau berkunjung? Baik kita berkunjung sebentar lagi, aku akan membereskan gelasnya"kataku sambil membereskan gelas da menaruhnya dibak pencuci piring. Aku berlari sebentar ke kamarku. Aku mengirim pesan ke Tao, _'Jie, aku akan pulang sedikit sore hari ini, bisa kau datang dan tolong bersihkan rumahku?. Aku akan memberikanmu semalam dirumahku untuk imbalannya' _lalu aku mengirimnya dan berlari keluar lagi. Aku memakai mantel dan sarung tanganku. "Ayo pergi"kataku lalu memakai sepatuku dan keluar setelah aku mengunci rumah dengan password. Aku memasuki mobil Kai, begitu juga dia. "Dimana rumahnya?"tanyanya, "Di distrik mewah dekat sungai"kataku dan Kai langsung menjalankan mobilnya.

Perjalanannya cukup menyenangkan, ini beberapa kalinya aku pergi ke distrik mewah. Aku berhenti didepan sebuah rumah minimalis berdinding biru muda dengan lantai senada, yang membuatnya terlihat mewah. Kai melihat rumah itu sekilas, lalu berjalan beriringan denganku. Aku menekan bell rumah, "Hai Tiffany, aku Kyungsoo"kataku lalu seseorang membukakan pintu untukku. "Nyonya sedang ada dibelakang dia juga kedatangan tamu"kata butler itu. Nyonya?, terlalu kelas atas untukku. Aku berjalan kehalaman belakang rumah ini yang berisi sebuah kolam renang sedang. Aku berhenti saat aku melihat dua orang yang aku kenal, "Kalian…"

To Be Continue…

Hello…

Long time not see, maaf jika saya tidak bisa melanjutkan 'I Love You' saya sudah kehilangan beberapa ide ceritanya.

Dan untuk ini bila saya rajin update, kemungkinan akan tamat pada chappie 5 atau 6.

Untuk panggilannya si MUKA KATAK buat Minho itu Cuma buat lucu-lucuan aja ya chingu-deul jadi jangan anggap serius

So, Read n' Review?

Sign,

Channie10


	3. Still The Same

"Kalian…" aku memandang mereka berdua sambil menunjuk mereka berdua, sungguh aku tidak pernah berpikir akan bertemu dengannya dirumah Tiffany. "Hai Kyungsoo dan kau Kai kan? Ayo duduk Minho kemari karena dia mendengar aku sedang sakit"kata Tiffany sambil tersenyum. Aku memandang Kak Minho, ya tuhan dia bersama dengan Taemin, apa dia sudah resmi berpacaran. "Tiffany, aku tidak bermaksud apa, tapi Kai hanya ingin bertemu denganmu, dia ingin mengenalmu"kataku dan Kai hanya tersenyum lalu memperkenalkan dirinya sambil membungkuk. Aku tak menatap kearah Kak Minho sama sekali, ini terlalu menyakitkan.

"Kyungsoo, sudah banyak bercerita tentang dirimu"kata Tiffany sambil tersenyum kearah Kai. Aku memberikan sebuket bunga lily kepadanya, "Oh gosh, Kyungsoo terimakasih karena sudah memberiku bunga ini, dan Minho terimakasih atas gingseng merah dan madunya"kata Tiffany setelah mengambil bunga lily itu dari tanganku. "Tiffany, aku harus pergi aku aku ada skripsi sebelum liburan"kataku berbohong, Kak Minho menatapku dalam, aku tahu dia tahu benar kalau aku sedang berbohong. "Haruskah?"tanya Tiffany. Aku menghela nafas "Tiffany, maafkan aku, aku benar-benar harus pergi sekarang. Aku akan berkunjung lain waktu"aku berkata lalu menyeret Kai untuk keluar dari rumah Tiffany.

Aku terus menyeretnya sampai kami masuk kedalam mobil. Kai tidak menjalankan mesinnya, dia malah menatapku dalam. Aku menundukkan kepalaku, baru beberapa jam yang lalu aku bernjanji padanya untuk tidak menangis didepannya. Aku harus mejaga apa yang aku janjikan. "Noona, kapan kau akan berubah?"Kai membentakku, aku merasa hatiku bergetar. Aku seperti berdiri ditepi jurang sendirian, sedikit saja aku bergerak maka aku akan jatuh kedalam jurang itu. Aku terisak pelan, bahuku bergetar. Aku merasa Kai membawaku lagi kedalam pelukannya. Aku sungguh tidak ingin menangis, tapi sekali lagi aku harus runtuh karena melihat Kak Minho bersama wanita itu – Lee Taemin.

Kai membawaku disebuah lapangan yang benar-benar luas, tanahnya tertutupi salju begitu juga dengan bohon cemara yang tak berdaun. Kami berdua berjalan bersama, mataku masih benar-benar sembab. Kai menggenggam tanganku, dan aku hanya menatapnya sekilas. "Lupakan Choi Minho noona, atau kau akan terus menjadi Kyungsoo yang berbeda dari yang aku kenal"Kai berkata dengan sangat halus ditelingaku. Aku menatapnya, kami berhenti dan berdiri berhadapan. "Kyungsoo yang aku kenal adalah Kyungsoo yang ceria bukan Kyungsoo yang cengeng seperti ini"katanya sambil tersenyum lembut padaku. Ya Tuhan, detakan apa ini? Aku tidak mungkin jatuh cinta kepadanya.

Kami meneruskan berjalan hingga sampai diseberang lapangan itu. Kami duduk ditanah yang tertutupi salju. Aku melihat kearah tanah lalu mengambil segenggam penuh salju dan… buagh, aku melemparkannya tepat dikepala Kai. "Yya! Noona apa yang kau lakukan"katanya sambil membersihkan salju ditopi bulunya. Dia melihat kearahku, sejenak aku merasa ada bahaya yang mengitariku dan buagh… satu bola salju tepat mengenai kepalaku. Aku menutup kedua mataku dan membuka mulutku. Sekejap aku mendengar Kai yang sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak. Aku membuat sebuah bola salju lalu melemparnya tepat dibadannya. Dia berhenti tertawa dan aku yang tertawa sekarang.

Aku tertawa sambil menunjuknya, lalu dia berlari mengejarku dan aku berlari menjauh darinya. Kai terus saja melepariku dengan puluhan bola salju, bitch… apa dia tidak tahu kalau suhunya benar-benar dibawah nol siang ini. Kami berhenti saat aku merasa lelah, nafasku berat begitu juga dengannya. Aku menatapnya lalu membersihkan salju yang masih menempel dirambutnya. Dia menatapku juga, dengan tanganku yang masih memegang rambutnya, kami masih saling memandang sampai….

"Noona, ayo pulang aku lapar"katanya membuyarkan semuanya. Aku berdiri, membersihkan salju yang mengotori pakaianku lalu berjalan menyusulnya yang berjalan duluan. "Uhmm… Kai, kau mau makan dirumah atau diluar?"tanyaku. Aishh… kenapa suaraku menjadi se-menjijikan ini?. Kai menatapku lalu tersenyum "Dirumah saja, aku ingin merasakan masakanmu noona"katanya lalu aku juga ikut tersenyum padanya. Kami tiba dirumahku dengan beberapa kantong belanjaan, aku dan Kai sempatkan untuk pergi ke supermarket karena kulkasku yang isinya kosong melompong.

Kai duduk disofa single yang biasa didudukinya. "Kai, kau mau makan apa?"tanyaku dan Kai berteriak "Aku mau spageti kimchi noona" sambil berlari kearah dapur. "Ya Tuhan Kai, jangan seperti anak kecil"kataku marah. Kenapa dia selalu se-semangat ini saat aku akan memasak untuknya?. Kai berdiri didepan konter, sedangkan aku memakai apron dan mulai memasak. "Uhm… Kai bagaimana kabar tentang wanitamu?"tanyaku dan Kai langsung menghela nafas lalu duduk dikursi yang ada didepan konter. "Aku sudah berhenti menjadi playboy sekarang"katanya dan aku hampir saja menumpahkan susu yang akan aku masukan kedalam gelas. "Apa? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?"aku berkata sambil menatapnya.

Dia memasang wajah yang sedih sekaligus kecewa. "Noona, apa kau tidak senang kalau aku berhenti menjadi seorang playboy?"tanyanya dan aku mengangguk lalu tersenyum, "Tentu saja aku bahagia, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak bahagia saat melihat adik kecilku mulai beranjak dewasa"kataku dan Kai terlihat semakin murung. "Kai kau…

Ting… toong….

Suara bel mengehentikan ucapanku. Aku berlari kedepan dan membukakan pintu untuk seorang tamu. "Kris"kataku lalu Kris mencium pipiku lalu masuk juga Tao yang mengekor dibelakangnya. "Hai Kris, Hai Tao"sapa Kai saat Kris dan Tao berjalan kearah dapur. "Hai Kai, bagaimana kabarmu?"tanya Tao sambil berpelukan singkat dengan Kai. Kris membuka kulkas dan mengambil sebotol root beer. "Kyung, aroma musim semi mulai tercium. Kau berencana untuk kemana?"tanya Tao sambil duduk disamping Kris, aku masih memasak didapur. "Aku akan berlibur ke Pulau Jeju bersama Kai"jawabku seadanya dan aku merasa Kris melihatku dengan tatapan marah.

"Kau tidak mengunjungi ibu?"tanya Kris. Aku menaruh spageti-ku diatas piring, "Tentu saja, dan aku akan membeli hadiah untuk Baekhyun dan Chanyeol"kataku lalu member Kai dan Tao masing-masing sepiring spageti. "Kau benar-benar tahu apa yang aku inginkan"kata Tao lalu memulai menggulung spagetinya dengan garpu. Aku duduk disamping Kai, "Kai makanlah"kataku lalu Kai mengangguk dan memulai acara makannya. "Oppa, kita harus bicara dilain tempat"kataku lalu berjalan menuju kamarku. "Apa kau benar-benar berencana untuk berlibur bersama Kai?"tanyanya dan aku mengangguk. "Kyungsoo, ada apa denganmu?"tanyanya, aku tersenyum pelan "Dia sahabatku dan aku ingin berlibur dengannya tahun ini"jawabku.

"Kita akan pulang oppa, aku akan berbicara dengan Ibu mengenai Chanyeol-Baekhyun dan juga kau-Tao"kataku dan Kris membulatkan matanya. "Apa yang akan kau katakan Kyungsoo?"tanyanya. Aku duduk diranjangku, "Aku hanya akan meminta Ibu untuk merestuimu dengan Tao dan aku juga akan meyakinkan Ibu tentang kau dan Tao yang akan tinggal bersama di LA"kataku. Aku tahu perasaan Kris, dia benar-benar terpukul. Dengan acara pernikahan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Aku benar-benar menyukai Tao untuk menjadi kakak perempuanku dan aku tahu Kris dan Tao sangat saling mencintai.

Kris menggeleng pelan lalu berjalan kearah jendela, "Kau tidak seharusnya melakukan itu, bila pada akhirnya Ibu tetap tidak memberi restu kepadaku dan Tao, percuma saja"katanya lesu, aku marah, kenapa dia semudah itu untuk menyerah demi orang yang dicintainya. Kenapa?. "Oppa, apakah sedangkal itu cintamu kepada Tao?"tanyaku lalu Kris membalikkan badannya, dia menatapku. "Kenapa kau benar-benar pasrah dengan semua ini? Apa kau tidak pernah merasakan perasaan Tao? Kau sudah mengambil sesuatu yang penting bagi seorang wanita dan sekarang, kau mau meninggalkannya?"aku membentaknya. Aku sudah cukup gila dengan urusan antara aku dengan Kak Minho dan sekarang Kris.

"Bukan seperti itu Kyungsoo, aku hanya-hanya tidak mau orang yang aku sayangi terluka, hanya itu saja"kata Kris. Aku semakin mendidih, "Oppa, kau harus berusaha, berusahalah lagi. Ini bukan akhir dari hidupmu, dan bila ini akhir dari hidupmu kau harus berusaha lagi"kataku sambil memegang bahu Kris. Kris menundukkan kepalanya, "Oppa, aku tahu kau sangat sangat sangat mencintai Tao-jie, jadi aku mohon jangan bohongi perasaanmu lag"kataku lalu memeluk Kris erat-sangat erat-.

Dua minggu sudah berjalan sejak kejadian aku membentak Kris. Dan sekarang yang terjadi adalah Kris berubah menjadi lelaki pendiam dan dingin. Aku melihat Kai berjalan mendekat dengan sebuah kertas ditangannya. "Noona, lihat ini apa kau sudah mendengar beritanya?"tanya Kai sambil memperlihatkanku secarik kertas. 'LEE TAEMIN dan CHOI MINHO akan melangsungkan pertunangan awal musim semi tahun ini' , aku memegang dadaku yang terasa sesak dan penuh. Semudah itukah? Sedangkal itukah? Aku tidak tahu jawabannya. Aku terdiam dan Kai memandangku terus, lalu aku merasa bahwa dia memelukku sangat erat.

Aku tidak apa, aku tidak menangis. Aku hanya merasa syok atas berita ini, aku tahu aku sudah bisa melupakan Kak Minho mulai sekarang.

Hari ini, tepat musim semi sudah datang. Aku dan Kai tengah berada dipenerbangan menuju Pulau Jeju, Kai terlihat tertidur sedangkan aku akan tetap terjaga seperti ini. Aku memandang langit biru yang indah, aku sungguh bimbang. Entah apa yang aku rasakan dengan Kai, aku hanya merasa uhmm… apa ya, aku hanya merasa perasaanku semakin berkembang kepadanya. "Noona"panggilnya dan aku hanya berdehem kecil. "Kita sudah sampai?"tanya Kai dan aku langsung mengecek jam tanganku. "Mungkin sekitar setengah jam lagi"jawabku tidak memandangnya. Aku menghindari kontak mata dengannya akhir-akhir ini, aku hanya merasa ada sebuah percikan saat aku memandang matanya.

"Noona"panggilnya lagi dan aku berdehem lagi. "Tatap aku saat aku bicara denganmu"katanya menuntut aku hanya membalikkan badanku lalu menatapnya. Dia juga menatapku, "Noona"panggilnya dan aku langsung menundukkan kepalaku. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan saat seperti ini. Dia mengangkat wajahku, "Noona, ada apa denganmu? Apa kau sakit?"tanyanya dan aku hanya menggeleng. '_Tuan dan Nyonya silahkan pasang sabuk pengaman anda karena pesawat akan segera mendarat_' ujar pramugari menggunakan toa, aku langsung memakai seatbelt ku begitu juga Kai.

Kami naik bus untuk mencapai resort yang sudah aku dan Kai pesan dari jauh hari. Ini benar-benar yang aku inginkan, aku hanya mau waktu untuk memperjelas perasaanku terhadapnya, terhadap Kai. "Kai, ini kunci kamarmu dan ayo kita keatas"kataku sambil memberinya sebuah kunci kamar setelah kami sampai di resort. Kami naik lift untuk sampai ke lantai 8. Lantai yang tidak terlalu tinggi. "Noona, bangunkan aku saat jam makan malam, aku benar-benar lelah"katanya dan aku mengangguk lalu dia masuk kedalam kamarnya. Aku menaruh koperku disebelah ranjang tidurku, membuka korden lalu menatap keluar jendela. Ada sebuah pantai yang menarik, aku akan mengunjunginya besok, tapi sekarang yang aku butuhkan hanya istirahat.

Aku memabangunkannya saat jam makan malam tiba, aku memencet bel dan dia membukakan pintunya, dia memakai jins selutut dengan t-shirt putih polos dan aku hanya menggunakan dress tanpa lengan dengan sandal pantai milikku. "Kajja Kai, kita sudah terlambat"kataku lalu kami naik lift menuju lantai bawah dan tempat dinner yang berada disekita pantai yang aku lihat tadi siang. "Uwahh… indah sekali"kata Kai saat melihat tempat dinnernya, aku hanya membuka mataku lebar-lebar karena menurutku berkata seperti itu sedikit uhm… kekanakan.

Dinner kami ditemani dengan banyak lentera kertas dan lampion, kami duduk dikursi dan meja yang terbuat dari semen. Makan malam kami dengan hidangan yang bernama, Chicken marinated, Jajangmyeon, dan dua mangkuk sup. Ini makan malam yang paling normal menurutku, karena yah… kau tahu hampir setiap harinya aku makan malam diluar dan kalau aku berpikir lagi apa ini tidak termasuk makan diluar maka aku akan menjawab tidak.

"Noona, lihat kearah jam tiga, bukankah itu Kris dan Tao?"tanya Kai dan aku melihat kearah yang dikatakannya dan aku tersenyum lalu mengangguk. "Ya itu mereka dengan seseorang"kataku melirih saat melihat seseorang yang sedang bersama dengan Kris dan Tao. Kai melambaikan tangannya kepada mereka lalu berteriak, "Hai, semua. Kesini"teriaknya dan aku hanya menghela nafas. Ternyata liburan tanpa ada satu pun keluargaku hanya mimpi untukku. Mereka berjalan mendekat, aku baru tahu kalau ternyata yang bersama mereka itu Lay, uhm… sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu mengenal wanita ini, tapi kata Kris dia adalah adik ibu. Aku hanya mengangguk pasrah.

"Kyungsoo, perkenalkan dirimu kepada bibi"kata Kris lalu aku berdiri, "Annyeong, Kyungsoo imnida"kataku sambil membungkukkan badanku. Bibi Lay tersenyum, "Kau lebih cantik dari yang aku tahu"katanya dan aku hanya tersenyum kecil. Dia memandangku dan Kris secara bergantian, "Sebaiknya aku kembali, banyak orang yang menunggu di resort"katanya lalu dia berjalan menuahi kami. "Oppa, kenapa pergi kesini? Dan kapan kalian berangkat?"tanyaku pada Kris. Kris ikut duduk dalam mejaku dan Kai. Kris menghela nafas, "Lay baru saja melahirkan dan aku mau menjenguknya"kata Kris dan aku hanya mangut-mangut. Aku menatap Tao, "Tao-jie, kau terlihat lebih baik dengan pakaian seperti itu"kataku sambil menunjuk kemben yang dipakainya. Dia melihat kekembennya juga, "Benarkah? Ini hadiah dari Ibuku saat aku masih berumur Sembilan belas tahun"katanya dan aku hanya tersenyum.

Setelah insiden makan malam itu, aku dan Kai langsung kembali ke hotel. Entah kenapa, aku tidak bisa tidur malam ini. Mengingat gejala yang aku keluarkan saat bersama Kai, aku yang tidak ingin menatapnya, aku yang takut saat bersamanya, dan aku yang merasa takut kalau aku akan jatuh cinta padanya. Aku menghela nafas, aku berdiri didepan jendela kaca besar kamarku. Ini sudah malam, meskipun belum larut. Aku memutuskan keluar kamar hotel dan tidak memberitahu Kai. Aku berjalan menuju pantai yang ada dibelakang resort. Aku berjalan sendiri sepanjang garis pantai, aku duduk sebentar dipasir pantai saat aku merasa lelah dan terkadang aku mengelus pelan lenganku saat aku merasa kedinginan. Aku memicingkan mataku saat aku melihat siluet seseorang yang sangat aku kenal. "Tao-jie"teriakku lalu Tao terlihat kaget karena aku memanggilnya dan dia langsung berlari kearahku.

Aku mememutuskan untuk berjalan bersama dengan Tao. Yang aku tahu ini kebiasaannya sejak di China, dia suka berjalan sendirian di pantai. "Tao-jie, apa yang kau pikirkan?"tanyaku dan dia menoleh kearahku, aku tahu benar dia memikirkan hubungannya dengan Kris kedepan dan sekali lagi aku benar-benar bersungguh-sungguh dengan niatku yang aku katakan kepada Kris beberapa minggu yang lalu. Tao mengambil nafas lalu membuangnya pelan, "Kyungsoo, aku tahu aku memang tidak pernah berkata tentang hubunganku dengan Kris didepanmu tapi, kali ini bisakah aku bercerita denganmu?"tanyanya dan aku mengangguk. "Tentu saja, kenapa tidak?"kataku lalu dia tersenyum kepadaku.

"Bagaimana menurutmu dengan hubunganku dengannya?"tanyanya, aku berpikir "Aku tidak tahu, yang aku tahu Kris dan kau saling mencintai tapi yah kau tahu"jawabku lalu Tao tertawa renyah. "Menurutmu apa yang harus aku pilih?"tanyanya lagi. Kali ini aku langsung menoleh kearahnya, "Bertahan atau berhenti?"tanyanya, aku merasa ada ketakutan disuaranya. "Bertahan, hanya itu yang bisa aku katakan jie. Aku tahu kau sudah banyak berkorban untuk Kris dan aku mohon kali ini tinggallah di Korea agar ibu bisa memberi restu pada kalian"kataku memohon. Aku tahu meskipun aku meneriaki mereka sekuat tenagaku agar mereka bertahan tapi tetap saja, jawaban akhirnya ada pada mereka.

Tao menghela nafas, "Aku rasa….

To Be Continue…

Mianhaeyo, saya tidak bisa membalas review kalian satu per satu, tapi tetap percaya saja kalau saya benar-benar membaca review kalian semua.

Sign,

Channie10


	4. Certainty

**[Chapter 4] - Certainty**

**..**

**..**

**..**

"_Aku rasa _aku akan bertahan dan akan tinggal di Korea"kata Tao dan aku langsung memeluknya erat, mengelus punggungnya. "Kau harus segera menikah dengan Kris, aku ingin kau menikah bersama dengan ChanBaek"kataku dan Tao langsung memukul lenganku.

**January 12nd 2011**

**10:00 a.m **

"Mom dengarkan aku, aku sungguh sangat menginginkan Tao untuk menjadi kakak iparku"kataku saat Mom mendengar bahwa Tao akan tinggal di Korea. Mom menatap Tao lama, dan Tao hanya menundukkan kepalanya. "Kyungie, diamlah, sebaiknya kau bawa kekasihmu itu makan diluar, Mom akan berbicara dengan Tao-er"kata Mom dan aku langsung menyeret Kai untuk keluar dari rumah.

Kai melepaskan lengannya dariku lalu menatapku, "Noona, kau kenapa?"tanya Kai dan aku menggeleng. Dia terlihat khawatir, aku hanya tersenyum "Mau menemani aku kepantai?"tanyaku dan Kai hanya mengangguk. Rumahku memang Seoul dan perjalanan dari Seoul ke distrik Mokpo memakan waktu sekitar tiga jam menggunakan kendaraan pribadi.

"Uwa… lihatlah. Airnya begitu jernih. Kenapa aku tidak bisa menemukan pantai seperti ini di LA"ujar Kai saat melihat pantainya, aku hanya tersenyum lalu menghirup oksigen segar ini sebanyak-banyaknya. Kami melepas alas kaki lalu berjalan sepanjang garis pantai, "Noona, boleh aku bertanya?"tanya Kai. Aku menoleh "Tentu"jawabku, Kai terlihat begitu gugup dan aneh. "Apa kau sudah punya orang yang kau suka –ah bukan maksudku orang yang kau cintai?"tanya Kai dan dengan sekejap aku berhenti lalu memandang pasir pantai yang kuinjak.

Aku menelan ludah, lalu menghela nafas berat. "Aku tidak yakin tapi sungguh aku menyukainya dan aku masih dalam tahap pemastian Kai"kataku dan Kai terlihat memasang wajah kecewa. "Siapa? Orang yang kau sukai?"tanyanya sambil berjalan lagi. "Kau tidak boleh tahu, suatu hari nanti aku akan mengatakan siapa yang aku sukai"kataku dan itu mengakhiri percakapanku dengan Kai.

**May 6****th**** 2011**

**03:00 p.m **

Hari pernikahan Chanyeol, si kakak creepy-ku dengan kekasihnya, Byun Baekhyun. Baekhyun menggunakan dress mini dengan ekor panjang berwarna putih dan high heels berwarna putih dengan beberapa permata. Aku duduk dari kejauhan dengan Kai tentunya, entahlah saat aku tak bersama Kai, aku merasa hatiku benar-benar kosong.

Oh ya, ada kabar bahagia. Kris dan Tao akan menikah pada October 27th 2011. Aku benar-benar bahagia saat mendengar berita itu, aku langsung memeluk Mom dan Dad ketika sampai dirumah. Dan aku pikir, itu peristiwa paling melankolis dalam hidupku karena banyak pertumpahan air mata pada saat itu.

Hei aku melihat Luhan, "Luhan!"teriakku dan Luhan langsung berlari menuju ke arahku. Memakai setelan jas abu-abu dengan dasi senada. Kami sempatkan untuh cium pipi kanan pipi kiri dahulu sebelum dia memelukku. Kai hanya bersalaman dengan Luhan. "Hai Lu, kapan kau akan menyusul?"tanya Kai dan aku sedang menahan tawaku.

"Menyusul apa? Menikah?"tanya Luhan dan aku tertawa dengan menghentak-hentakakkan kakiku. Kai menepuk bahuku, "Noona jaga sikapmu, kau lihat kau memakai dress mini sekarang"kata Kai dan aku berusaha menghentikan tawaku. Luhan menatapku, "Aku akan menjadikan Kyungsoo sebagai istriku kelak"kata Luhan dan aku makin tertawa keras, dan akhirnya berhenti karena semua hening. "Luhan, aku menunggumu berkata 'aku bercanda'"kataku dan Luhan hanya tersenyum kecil. "Aku tidak bercanda, aku bersungguh-sungguh"kata Luhan dan aku merasa Kai semakin erat menggenggam tanganku.

**September 7****th**** 2011**

**16:00 p.m **

Aku tak menyangka bahwa aku akan di Korea sangat lama, musim semi sudah datang. Dan perkataan Luhan empat bulan lalu masih terngiang dikepalaku. '_Aku akan menjadikan Kyungsoo sebagai istriku kelak'_, hell no ini tidak mungkin. Aku bahkan masih ditahap meyakinkan terhadap perasaanku ini.

Aku berjalan ditrotoar sendiri sore –atau bahkan petang- ini, aku membawa sebuah tas kresek. Sepaket Grilled Ham, stik keju, dan aku juga membeli Champagne –bahkan sebelumnya, aku memikirkan untuk membeli Vodka-. Aku ingin mengahabiskan malam hari ini dengan Kai tentu saja, kalau dipikir lagi dia sudah seperti belahan jiwaku.

Aku mengetuk pintu apartemen Kai dan selang beberapa detik kemudian dia membukakan pintu untukku. "Noona, kau bawa apa?"tanyanya, aku menaruh tas kresek diatas meja makannya. "Grilled Ham, stik keju, dan Champagne"kataku lalu mengeluarkan makanan dan menaruhnya diatas piring dan tidak lupa dengan dua buah gelas ukuran sedang. Kai menatapku dan aku sempat bergidik, "Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Kau membuatku takut"kataku, Kai menggeleng, "Noona, apa kau akan benar-benar menikah dengan Luhan?"tanya Kai dan aku merasa jantungku memompa lebih cepat. Aku menghela nafas, "Aku tidak tahu, Kai. Bahkan kalau itu memang benar-benar terjadi aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan"jawabku dan dia menghela nafas, "Kalau kau menikah dengan Luhan, bagaimana dengan orang yang kau cintai? Apa kau akan melupakannya?"tanyanya seperti menuntutku untuk segera member jawaban sejelas mungkin.

Aku berpikir, kalau benar kau orang yang aku cintai Kai, maka aku tidak akan melepasmu, apalagi melupakanmu. Dan bila Luhan benar-benar akan menikahiku, aku akan menolaknya mentah-mentah. "Uhmm… aku tidak tahu, sudah aku bilangkan aku masih dalam tahap meyakinkan perasaanku"jelasku dan dia seketika diam.

Kami makan bersama dengan banyak candaan dan tawa, aku berpikir, mungkin Kai menghindari bertanya soal 'Luhan yang berencana menikahiku' supaya tidak mengahancurkan keadaan. Minum Champagne, diluar sedang hujan dan aku bisa merasakan kalau Kai menghidupkan penghangatnya, aku tetap duduk dibalkon. Sendiri dan menatap hujan yang turun deras, Champagne yang aku minum belum habis setengahnya, aku hanya tidak mau terlalu mabuk malam ini.

"Noona"panggil Kai sambil duduk disampingku, dia mengisi lagi gelasnya yang sudah habis dengan Champagne lagi. Aku memandang gelasnya, "Kau akan mabuk Kai"kataku sambil menunjuk gelasnya. Dia terkekeh, "Tentu saja tidak, hanya dua gelas untuk hari ini, aku mau merasakan rasa saat cairan ini melewati kerongkonganku"katanya lalu aku mengalihkan pandanganku untuk melihat hujan lagi.

Tak ada yang berbicara lagi setelah itu, aku dan Kai hanyut dalam keheningan ini dan aku benar-benar muak. "Kai"panggilku, Kai menoleh, "Kau rindu LA?"tanyaku dan aku mendengar dia terkekeh kecil karena sebenarnya aku tak menatapnya sekarang. "Tidak terlalu, tapi aku rindu koktail dibar-nya Minseok"katanya dan aku tak bergeming. "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau suka minum di bar-nya Minseok"kataku dan dia terkekeh. "Sebenarnya bar Marhotte –bar milik Minseok- bukan bar pertama yang aku kunjungi tapi itu adalah bar favoritku"katanya dan aku hanya mengangguk mengerti.

Aku benar-benar tak menyangka kalau tempat favoritnya adalah bar, yah meskipun dia pernah berkunjung kerumahku dengan bau alkohol yang menyengat. Aku menguap lebar, "Noona, kau menginap?"tanyanya dan aku menoleh lalu terkekeh, "Tidak ada ranjang lain di apartemenmu Kai"kataku lalu dia mengenggeleng, "Kau boleh ambil ranjangnya, aku akan tidur disofa"katanya lalu aku membulatkan mataku, "Benar? Tidak apa-apa?"tanyaku. Hanya memastikan saja sebenarnya, tapi detik selanjutnya dia menganggukkan kepalanya.

**XXXXXXX**

**22:00 p.m**

Aku masih saja bergulat dengan selimut tebal bermotif polkadot milik Kai. Aku tidak tahu, ada yang mengganjal dihatiku dan tiba-tiba aku merasa haus. Aku berjalan keluar kamar, melihat Kai yang tidur disofa panjang berwarna krem dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Aku berjalan kearahnya, mengelus pelan rambut coklatnya, dia benar-benar pria yang tampan. "Kau tampan Kai"kataku lirih tak mau membangunkannya. "Bagaimana jika aku benar mencintaimu?"tanyaku lirih sekali bahkan hampir tak terdengar.

Aku pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil –setidaknya- segelas air dingin. Membuka kulkas yang ada disudut dapur, membukanya. Aku menemukannya, kulkasnya hampir kosong melompong, hanya ada banyak botol air minum dan beberapa mi instan. Aku hampir berpikir kalau Kai itu hanya makan air setiap harinya.

Aku kembali kedalam balutan selimut polkadot ini. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sebelas dan akhirnya aku tertidur.

**XXXXXXX**

**September 9****th**** 2011**

**10:00 a.m**

Aku sudah membuat janji dengan Tao kalau hari ini aku akan menemaninya melihat gaun dan memesan tempat. Aku bingung, apa tidak ada yang lain, aku benar-benar lelah sekali pagi ini. Dan lagi aku harus kembali ke LA lusa.

Aku menyetir mobilku menuju rumah, dan aku menemukan ada tiga buah mobil dihalaman rumahku. Aku berjalan kedalam dan menemukan keadaan rumah yang begitu ramai. Ada Luhan, Tiffany –hei, kapan dia datang!-, Kris, Tao, Mom Dad, dan ChanBaek. "Hei, ada apa ini?"tanyaku begitu aku menginjak ruang tengah, aku berjalan menuju Tiffany dan dia mencium pipiku, "Kapan kau datang?"tanyaku padanya, Tiffany terkekeh, "Pukul tiga malam, aku naik penerbangan sore Kyungie"katanya.

Jadi disini terjadi seperti musyawarah kecil untuk merencanakan pernikahan kakak lelaki-ku yang pertama dengan gadis China bermata panda. "Di Los Angeles?!"pekikku saat mendengar bahwa KrisTao akan menikah di LA. Mom dan Dad mengangguk, "Ini akan terlihat menyenangkan bila dilaksanakan disana sayang, Tiffany akan mengurus gerejanya dan lagipula kau akan kembali lusa"kata Mom. Aku menunduk lesu sambil menghela nafas. "Apa kalian –" "Minho akan diundang"

Jleb, belum selesai aku bertanya Kris sudah mengatakannya. Apa dia bisa membaca pikiranku?. Mom menatapku lalu tertawa, "Kenapa sayang? Bukankah dia kekasihmu?"tanyanya, "Mom aku dan dia sudah berakhir, dan tolong jangan mengatakan apapun tentangnya didepanku, aku semakin alergi dengan itu"kataku menjelaskan dan kejadian selanjutnya adalah semua orang menertawakan aku.

"Tao-jie, kenapa kau memintaku untuk menemanimu melihat gaun dan gereja bila kau akan menikah di LA?"tanyaku. Tao terkekeh dan yang lain hanya menatapku kasihan, "Aku hanya ingin kau melupakan sejenak tentang Kai sayangmu itu"katanya dan aku merasakan wajahku memanas. Luhan dan Tiffany tertawa, "Oh lihatlah, kau mulai merona"kata Tiffany sambil menunjuk pipiku yang merona merah muda.

**XXXXXXX**

**September 11st 2011**

**09:00 p.m **

Disinilah aku, duduk dikursi penumpang penerbangan terakhir menuju LA. Kai duduk disampingku, hanya kami berdua yang pergi ke LA duluan, yang lain akan menyusul –termasuk Luhan dan Tiffany yang notabene berdomisili di LA- . Kai sedang menatap langit malam, aku memutuskan untuk tidur karena ini akan menjadi perjalanan yang melelahkan.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**September 13****th**** 2011**

**08:00 a.m**

Kantin kampus terlihat sepi pagi ini, kenapa? Oh ya aku lupa bahkan ini masih pukul delapan pagi. Kris, Tao dan yang lain akan sampai di LA pukul tiga sore ini, dan aku akan menjemput mereka, tanpa Kai karena dia sedang main dirumah Sehun untuk mempraktekkan gaya dance baru.

Mengaduk-aduk sedotan es kopi-ku, aku sudah makan dengan sebuah lemon muffin yang dibuat oleh –tentangga baruku-. Rasanya lumayan tapi tidak cukup untuk membayar kesepianku pagi ini. Tidak ada Kai disini, dan aku mulai merasakan kekosongan dironggan dadaku sebelah kiri.

"Mungkin aku…"

To Be Continue…


	5. The love story about the sad sunflower

**Chapter 5 – [The Last Love Story about the sad sunflower]**

"Mungkin aku, aku menyukai Kai?"tanyaku pada diri sendiri. Aku mengacak rambutku, kenapa aku memikirkannya, tapi apa gejala itu? Hatiku yang berdetak cepat saat didekatnya, aku sering merindukannya. Aish, aku benar-benar sudah seperti gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta.

**XXXXXXXX**

Aku berjalan cepat menuju kelasku, sungguh aku ingin melupakan Kai dari otakku sebentar. Tapi seseorang menabrakku. Ya tuhan itu Kai, "Noona kau tidak apa?"tanya Kai, aku menggeleng lalu meninggalkannya pergi.

Aku langsung duduk dibangkuku saat sampai di kelas. Membenamkan kepalaku kedalam tas selempangku. Ya Tuhan, aku yah… aku yakin aku mencintai Kai.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Pelajaran nona Jung pagi ini memang benar-benar membosankan. Kenapa dia selalu mengajarkan tentang mimik wajah dan _whatever she said_. Aku duduk dibangku halte yang terletak tak jauh dari kampus. Kai mengirim pesan kalau dia memintaku untuk menunggunya dihalte bis.

Aku merogoh saku celana _jeans_-ku, mengambil ponsel. Ada _watssup_ yang masuk, dan pengirimnya adalah Kris. Oh aku melupakan acara pernikahan kakakku hanya karena pikiranku dipenuhi oleh manusia hitam bernama … "Kai"kataku saat aku melihat sosok tinggi tengah berdiri dengan seorang wanita didepan gerbang kampus. Oh yeah, siapa lagi kali ini?

Kai terlihat sedang menjelaskan entah apa pada wanita didepannya. Aku menghembuskan nafasku. Membuat poniku terbang karena anginnya. Wanita itu bergelayut mesra ditangannya, oh lihatlah dia benar-benar _bitch_. Aku memutar bola mataku saat Kai berjalan kearahku. Aku memakai topi bulat yang diberi Tiffany saat perayaan ulang tahunku yang ke dua belas tahun.

Kai duduk disampingku, "Hai noona, kau sudah menunggu lama?"tanya Kai. Aku terkekeh, "Uh, tidak tentu saja"jawabku ketus. Aku merasa (Aku benar-benar frustasi karena perasaan ini) cemburu karena wanita yang bergelayut dilengan Kai tadi. "Siapa wanita itu?"tanyaku, Kai menatapku dengan wajah bingung. "Wanita yang bergelayut dilenganmu Kai"kataku lalu memutar bola mataku. Oh Kyungsoo lihatlah, kau semakin agresif.

Kai tertawa dan aku mendelik menatapnya, "Dia. Dia Kim Yoona, kakak sepupuku noona"jawabnya, aku membulatkan mata bulatku. Kau bodoh Do Kyungsoo. "Kenapa dia bergelayut seperti tadi? Apa dia menyukaimu?"tanyaku. Kai menatapku lagi, kali ini dengan tatapan kaget. "Hei tunggu tunggu. Kau kenapa noona? Kau semakin agresif saja"katanya. Aku menghebuskan nafasku. Aku yakin wajahku benar-benar merah sekarang. "Sudah jawab saja. Bodoh"kataku sambil menundukkan kepalaku.

Kai berhenti terkekeh, aku mengangkat kepalaku dan yang aku lihat bukanlah mata hitam yang akan menatapku tajam, melainkan mata hitam mengilat yang sedang memandangku lembut, Kai menggenggam telapak tanganku, tersenyum lembut. "Dia memintaku untuk mengantarnya berkeliling LA dan aku menolak karena aku akan punya acara malam ini bersamamu"katanya pelan dan lembut. Aku membulatkan mataku, "B-bers-samak-ku?"tanyaku tergagap sambil menunjuk diriku dengan jariku sendiri. Kai mengangguk, "Ya bersamamu, hanya kita berdua. Hanya kau dan aku"katanya lalu menarikku menaiki bus yang sudah tiba.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**-04.00 p.m-**

Suasana rumahku benar-benar ramai sekali petang ini. Keluargaku dari Seoul sudah tiba dan sekarang semua tengah berkumpul di ruang tengah. Aku kembali membawa banyak coke dari dalam kulkas. "Oh Kyungsoo, kau menyimpan banyak sekali _coke_ dikulkasmu"kata Mom. Aku mendengus, "_Yes mom, mom_ kira aku hanya akan menyimpan air didalam kulkas dua pintu yang kau belikan"jawabku. Luhan tertawa sambil menatapku.

"Kyung, kau juga menyimpan bir dan alkohol dikulkasmu"kata Luhan menyaut. Aku berdecih, Mom menatapku dengan matanya yang bulat. "Kyung kau minum alkohol?"tanyanya dengan wajah tidak percaya. Aku mengangkat bahuku, "_Well_, ya beberapa kali aku menegaknya"jawabku seadanya. Jujur saja, aku hanya akan mabuk kalau aku sedang frustasi dan rahasia kecil lainnya, Kai adalah orang yang menyimpan banyak alkohol didalam kulkas.

Tiffany tertawa terpingkal sambil memegang perutnya, shit dia menyebalkan. "_Dad_ kau hanya diam saja"kataku sambil menatap _Dad_, Tiffany juga. _Dad_ menggeleng, "Kita akan benar-benar menjadi keluarga besar yang bahagia"katanya dan dijawabi anggukan oleh semuanya.

Aku menarik Luhan dan membawanya untuk naik keatas, kekamarku dan duduk disofa tua yang aku letakkan dibalkon. "Kyungsoo, ada apa?"tanyanya. Aku menggeleng, "Aku hanya ingin bicara padamu Lu"jawabku. Dia tersenyum lalu memelukku, membawa tubuh mungilku kedalam dekapannya. Aku juga merasakan kalau dia mengecup belakang leherku. Aku melepaskan pelukannya, dan menatapnya dengan mata bulatku. "Nona Do, jangan menatapku dengan mata bulatmu"katanya. Aku menatap matanya, dan dia juga menatap mataku.

Luhan benar-benar tampan, dengan matanya dan rambut karamelnya. Ada satu hal yang aku rahasiakan dari semua orang yang mengenalku, bahkan Kai tidak tahu tentang ini. Hanya aku dan Luhan yang tahu bahwa aku dan Luhan sebenarnya adalah – "Aku merindukanmu Kyungsoo"katanya – sepasang mantan kekasih.

Dan dengan kata itu perlahan Luhan mempertipis jarak antara aku dan dia, dan dia menciumku.

Aku benar-benar pendusta. Luhan maupun Tiffany bukanlah saudaraku mereka hanyalah anak dari sahabat dad. Dan aku sungguh menyesal dengan keputusanku untuk menjadi kekasih Luhan. Aku adalah kekasihnya sebelum aku berpacaran dengan Minho. Dan aku Luhan sudah pernah bercinta dengannya.

Dia menyudahi ciuman kami. Bahkan rasa bibirnya masih sama. Dia menatapku lalu menghapus jejak saliva yang ada dibibirku. Seksi.

"Luhan, siapa pacarmu sekarang?"tanyaku. Aku mengambil dua botol _coke_ yang aku harap bisa mencairkan suasana, dan ternyata benar adanya. Dia menggeleng, aku membulatkan mataku, "Lalu bagaimana dengan nona Kim?"tanyaku. Luhan terkekeh, "Aku sudah _break_ dengannya. Tak ada yang sebaik dirimu Kyung"jawabnya. Entah kenapa Luhan berkata seperti itu seolah aku dan dia adalah sepasang partner _seks_. Dan aku adalah wanita yang lihai dalam urusan ranjang.

"Tapi aku –"aku menggantung ucapanku. Luhan menunggunya, dan dia menghembuskan nafasnya, "Aku tahu, kau menyukai si hitam Kim Jongin"katanya. Luhan berdiri, lalu berjalan dan berdiri dibelakang pagar balkon. Aku menatapnya iba, "Lu, jangan berkata seperti itu. Bahkan aku tak tahu bagaimana sebenarnya perasaanku"kataku. Lalu berjalan menyusulnya, dan berdiri disampingnya.

Luhan menggenggam tanganku, "_I'm still in love with you, Soo_"katanya. Aku memejamkan mataku sejenak, merasakan bagaimana hangatnya tangannya saat menggenggam telapak tanganku. Membuka mataku lagi, "_But_ Lu"kataku. Dia menggeleng, "_Hear me, please_"katanya dan aku hanya mengangguk. Dia menatap mataku, "_When I move closer to you, my heart grows bigger. And you know it scares me_"katanya. Dia membawaku kedunianya, aku merasa melayang.

"_You look pitiful_"kataku. Luhan mengangguk lalu tersenyum, "_I feel weird_"katanya. Aku menautkan alisku, "_It's turning around. Your heart, can I catch it again?_"tanyanya. Aku menutup mataku lagi, mataku memerah. Menghembuskan nafas panjang, "_Lu hear, our love is just a heart-breaking memory. So please forget it, erase our love_"kataku sambil menatapnya. Luhan menatapku tidak percaya, "_Do you even remember me my love? Do you even think about our love?_"tanyanya. Dia sedikit marah. Aku menggenggam erat tangannya, "_I can't say anything, I only can say thank you_"kataku lalu aku menundukkan kepalaku. Aku menangis.

Entah kenapa ini menjadi peristiwa mengingat masa lalu dan banyak terjadi pertumpahan air mata disini. "_Don't cry Kyungsoo. It's enough for me, the fact that I Love You. I'll let you go, and let you to choose your love_"katanya. Aku mengangkat wajahku lalu memeluknya. Erat sekali.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Pukul delapan malam Kai akan datang. Aku bercaya dengan penampilanku. _Jeans_ ketat biru dongker dengan atasan _sweater_ rajut berwarna _peach_ dan tas tangan berwarna coklat muda. Rambutku hanya ku urai tapi sedikit kutata. Menggunakan _eye shadow_ kalem dan _lip gloss_.

Tepat saat aku selesai memakai sepatuku bel rumah berbunyi. Semua anggota keluarga, termasuk Luhan dan Tiffany akan menginap dirumahku. Dan malam ini aku akan berbagi ranjang dengan Tiffany. "Kyungsoo, ada Kai mencarimu"teriak Tiffany dari lantai bawah. Aku segera merapikan rambutku dan berjalan keluar.

Kai terlihat baik dengan pakaiannya. Kemeja biru-hitam kotak-kotak dan _jeans_ hitam. Tampan. Aku tersenyum kearahnya lalu berjalan mendekatinya. Aku bisa melihat Luhan diantara anggota keluargaku. Kai berjalan kearah ruang tengah, memperkenalkan diri didepan _Mom_ dan _Dad_. "Kyungsoo dia siapa? Pacarmu?"tanya _Mom_. Aku tersenyum, "Dia sahabatku _Mom_"jawabku dan _Mom_ menganggukkan kepalanya. Tiffany menatap kami berdua diluar pintu rumah, "Aku yakin kalian sudah jadian saat pulang nanti"katanya. Aku mendesis, "Percayalah Tiffany"kataku lalu masuk kedalam mobil Kai.

**XXXXXXX**

Kai membawaku kesebuah taman malam ini, tapi aku tidak yakin kalau ini pantas disebuh taman.

_Outdoor_, banyak lampu yang berkelip-kelip, ada sebuah meja mahoni dan dua buah kursi yang berhadapan. Kami sampai dimeja itu, Kai menggeserkan kursi untukku dan aku memberinya sebuah senyuman sebagai balasan. Dia menjentikkan jarinya lalu datanglah dua orang maid yang membawa nampan. T-bone steak dan _Blueberry_ soda, aku menyukai rasa sodanya yang menggelitik dengan tambahan rasa _blueberry_. "Kai, kau mengajakku _dinner_?"tanyaku sambil menatap makanannya. Kai tersenyum lalu mengangguk. "Tidak apa-apakan noona"katanya dan aku hanya menyengir kearahnya.

Makan malam kami dilewati dengan hening yang panjang. Para maid membawa _kiwi cheesecake_ sebagai makanan penutupnya dan sekarang dia membawaku berkeliling tempat yang entah namanya apa ini. "Kai ini tempat apa?"tanyaku. Kai menoleh. "Ini taman pribadi keluarga Kim"katanya dan aku hanya membulatkan mataku. Sekaya apa keluarga Kim itu. "Orangtuamu tidak marah kau mengajak orang lain kemari?"tanyaku lalu kami berjalan lagi. "Siapa yang kau sebut orang lain itu? Kau?"tanyanya, aku mengangguk. "Ya siapa lagi, ya jelas aku dong"jawabku.

Kami duduk disebuah kursi taman. Aku kaget saat secara mendadak Kai menggenggam telapak tanganku. Aku menatapnya. "Ada apa?"tanyaku. Kai menggeleng, "Noona dengar, aku tidak akan mengulang ini. Oke"katanya dan aku mengangguk. Kai mengambil nafas dan menghembuskannya panjang, "Banyak kata yang belum aku ucapkan bahkan saat kita menjadi sepasang sahabat"katanya mengawali. Aku merasakan jantungku berdetak keras. Kai menghembuskan nafasnya lagi. "Pada awalnya aku terus memikirkanmu dan aku bahkan tidak bisa jatuh tertidur. Selanjutnya, entah kenapa aku selalu menggigil saat dekat denganmu, jantungku seperti bom waktu, kau tahu"katanya sambil meringis kearahku. Aku juga merasakannya Kai, jika kau tahu.

"Perasaan ini berkembang terlalu cepat, bahkan aku sampai tidak bisa menghentikannya. Aku ingin menyangkalnya, tapi ini terlalu menyakitkan"katanya. Air mata mulai menggenangi kelopak mataku. Aku menatapnya dalam dan air mataku mulai jatuh. Kai memegang pipiku lalu perlahan menghapus air matanya. Aku menggenggam telapak tangannya yang ada dipipiku. "Katakan segalanya"bisikku. Kai tersenyum, "Hanya satu kata yang bisa mewakili semuanya noona. Cinta"katanya sambil menatapku. Aku mengangguk. Air mataku bercucuran.

Kai memelukku. Erat. "Aku mencintaimu noona"katanya lalu memelukku. Aku menangis dibahunya, aku tak tahu bahwa dia mencintaiku. Aku juga mencintaimu Kai.

Kai melepaskan pelukannya, "Bagaimana denganmu noona?"tanyanya. Aku mengangguk, "Tentu saja ya"jawabku lalu dia memelukku lagi dan mengangkatku lalu memutar-mutar tubuhku.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Tiffany mencegat kami berdua didepan pintu masuk. Dia menyengir sambil menatap kami. "Kalian sudah jadiankan?"tanyanya percaya dari. Oh nona Hwang kau benar kali ini. Kai tidak menjawab dia malah menautkan tangannya dengan tanganku. Tiffany memasang wajah syok, "Oh god. Kyungsoo kau sudah jadian"teriak Tiffany senang. Aku yang jadian kenapa dia yang senang?.

Tiffany menuntunku dan Kai kedalam. "Mom Dad, keluarlah. Lihat siapa yang datang"teriak Tiffany. Dan sesaat kemudian semua orang sudah berkumpul diruang tengah. "Ada apa ini?"tanya Dad. Tiffany akan membuka mulutnya tapi ditahan oleh Luhan dengan cara mencubit pinggangnya. Kai menghela nafas, "Tuan Do. Aku adalah kekasih Kyungsoo noona. Namaku Kai"katanya. Aku menatapnya, begitu juga dengan seluruh anggota keluarga kecuali Luhan. Dad menatapnya tajam, "Kau lebih muda dari Kyungsoo?"tanya Dad. Kai mengangguk, "Setahun lebih muda tepatnya Tuan"jawabnya. Dad mengelus dagu sambil menatap Kai. "Kau Kim Jongin? Anak Kim Jongwoon?"tanya Dad. Kai mengangguk.

Dad berdiri, lalu memeluknya. "Oh Jongin. Aku Tuan Do Kyuhyun. Aku partner kerja ayahmu"kata Dad. Kai membulatkan matanya, "Kyuhyun ahjussi? Ya Tuhan ahjussi kemana saja?"tanya Kai gembira. Ada apa ini? Apa mereka saling kenal?. "Kau yang kemana saja bocah. Ayahmu sudah merindukanmu di Seoul"kata Dad. Kai hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk. "Kyungsoo, kenapa tak langsung bilang saja kalau kekasihmu adalah Jongin anak Jongwoon? Dad setuju saja, Jongin anak yang baik"kata Dad. Aku menautkan alisku. "Dad kau tidak bilang"

Dan kata terakhirku itu langsung diketawakan oleh seluruh anggota keluarga kecuali, hei dimana Luhan?

Aku berajak berdiri, "Permisi sebentar"kataku lalu berjalan kearah kolam renang. Luhan ada disana. Aku memegang bahunya, dia tersenyum kecil padaku dan aku membalasnya setimpal. Aku duduk disampingnya. "Kau kenapa?"tanyaku. Luhan menggeleng. "Kau mencintainya?"tanyanya. Aku mengangguk. Luhan menghela nafasnya. "_I feel weary_"katanya. Aku menautkan alisku. "_Why_?"tanyaku. "_No matter how I'm struggling. I'll never can catch you_"katanya. Aku memeluknya, "_You can do that Lu. I truly believe that you can find your love. I'm sorry because of me you must've been tired and because of me you must've hurt like a fool_"kataku. Dia mengelus punggungku. "_I bless you_"katanya. Aku masih memeluknya, "_Really? Oh Luhan Thanks so much_"

_Flashback_

"_Kyungsoo I Love You"katanya. Aku membulatkan mataku. Aku masih dua bulan di LA dan Luhan sudah menyatakan cintanya padaku. Aku menundukkan kepalaku. "I Love You too"jawabku. Aku memang menyukai pria rusa ini dari dulu. Tapi dia punya seorang kekasih bernama Lay dan akhirnya aku hanya memendam perasaanku. Dia mengangkat daguku, lalu menciumku pelan. My first kiss, begitu manis dan lembut. _

_**XXXXXXXXX**_

_Dua bulan sudah berjalan hubunganku dengannya. Dan dua bulan juga dia sudah jarang menghubungiku. Aku memutar-mutar ponselku diatas meja. Luhan dimanakah kau?_

_Selang dua jam masuklah telepon dari temanku, Sunny. Dia berkata bahwa aku harus datang ketaman kota secepatnya ada berita heboh dan dia juga berkata aku akan menyesal kalau aku tak segera datang. Tapi god, ini sudah malam dan Luhan belum juga pulang. Aku mengambil kunci mobilku dan mantel. Menyangkal salju yang tengah turun dengan lebatnya dibulan Desember._

_Aku datang dan aku melihat Sunny sedang menatap sebuah objek dengan tatapan kaget. Aku melihat kearah pandangnya. Aku membulatkan mataku. Ya tuhan itu… bukankah dia Luhan? Dia bersama Lay? Dan…. Dan …. Mereka berciuman. Aku menutup mulutku sendiri lalu berjalan kembali tanpa memperdulikan suara Sunny yang berteriak memanggilku. Dan aku juga menulikan suara Luhan yang berteriak memanggil namaku. Ini terlalu sakit dan sakit. _

_Aku mengunci pintu kamarku dan yang kulakukan hanya menangis, menangis, dan menangis. Aku benar, sekeras apapun aku berusaha dan akhirnya lelah aku tak pernah mendapatkannya –seutuhnya._

_**XXXXXXXXXXX**_

_Aku berdiri didepannya, dengan air mata yang sudah menggenang dan siap meluncur. Luhan memegang bahuku yang bergetar. "Kyungsoo, I'm sorry, I'm sorry"katanya. Aku menangis sesegukan dan menundukkan kepalaku. Aku tahu kalau akan seperti ini akhirnya. _

_Aku mengangkat kepalaku, "Lu, kita break saja disini. Sungguh aku … aku merasa begitu menyedihkan. Dan lupakan tentang One Night Stand kita. Lupakan dan anggap itu tak pernah terjadi!"teriakku dengan seluruh amarah yang aku pendam. Aku membencimu dan aku juga mencintaimu. Aku merasa bodoh dan menyedihkan. Luhan hanya diam saja, tak melakukan apapun. Dia menangis. Aku juga menangis, bahkan air mataku mengalir sangat deras. _

"_Though I'm struggling to catch your love. Our love story is so hard for me. I'll never can catch your heart right? Because it's just my imagination"kataku sambil menatapnya dengan mata bulatku yang sudah dibanjiri air mata. Luhan memegang lenganku, "Kyungsoo, you're my only love, I can't let you go, just as much as I Love You"katanya. _

_PLAK…_

_Aku menamparnya keras. Nafasku terengah-engah. Luhan menatapku, aku juga menatapnya. Mataku memanas lagi. "Do you even think about my heart? Please just once"kataku lalu aku pergi meninggalkannya sendiri_

_Kyungsoo's Diary _

_14 December 2011_

_When I close my eyes and softly fall into a sweet slumber. You're by my side, I don't want to wake up.  
I walk in place to you.  
I'm nothing.  
I'm not the one but I only wait for my prayers to be an echo and to be passed on to you.  
If I can ber her and not me for a day.  
Even if I have to throw everything away.  
If only …._

_Am I not the one?_

_Flashback off _

_Did it past, our love is just a heart-breaking memory. It's turning around. Your heart, can I catch it with my tears? –HanSoo Love _

_I couldn't sleep at all. _

_In a day, I would be okay_

_In a month, I would forget anything_

_Two months, and then a year went by. _

_But, I still can't seem to forget about her. _

_Now I really can't denying the fact. I'll admit it_

_Is it love? –KaiSoo love_

_**END**_

Hahaha akhirnya end juga nih FF. Saya bakal hiatus buat beberapa waktu. Dan saya akan kembali dengan bawa FF lagi dan yang pasti bakal ada cast Kyungsoo.

Gak memuaskan ya? Maaf ya, ini otak udah jebol loh. I try to do my best.

So Read n Review!

Sign,

Channie10


End file.
